Pour une médaille
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: "Réussis le Grand Chelem pour compenser, OK ?". Yuri a fait une promesse à Victor et il jure de tout faire pour la tenir. Ces médailles, il les lui rapportera. Mais il ignore encore à quel prix. (Versions longues du duo d'OS "Objectif" et "Entretien" écrits dans mon recueil pour la Nuit du FoF)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Petit rappel des faits : Dans mon recueil d'OS "Une nuit pour patiner", dont les OS sont écrits pour la Nuit du FoF et doivent donc être écrits en une heure, j'ai un duo d'OS "Objectif" et "Entretien" qui se suivent directement. Ce texte est ce que j'avais commencé à écrire pour Objectif avant de réaliser que ce serait mille fois trop long pour tenir en une heure, et donc de tout reprendre depuis le début. Plusieurs personnes m'avaient tout de même dit être intéressées pour que je finisse et poste cette version longue, donc je l'ai tout de même finie, et la voilà ! Et comme "Entretien" est la suite directe, elle aura également droit à une version longue à la suite de ce chapitre... Cependant, il n'y a absolument pas besoin d'avoir lu les OS courts pour lire cette fic, au contraire, ça vous spoilera presque la fin et la suite..._

 _Bien sûr, aucun personnage de Yuri! on Ice ne m'appartient !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 _ **J-88**_

Étouffant un bâillement, Yuri allait se diriger vers l'une des dernières valises qu'il lui restait à ouvrir quand il entendit le réveil de Victor sonner depuis leur chambre. Il se retourna vers l'horloge du salon, étonné qu'il soit déjà sept heures. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer depuis qu'il avait renoncé à l'idée de réussir à dormir et avait préféré se lever pour continuer à déballer ses affaires plutôt que de tourner dans le lit. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était revenu du Japon pour s'installer à Saint-Pétersbourg dans l'appartement de Victor et, leurs entraînements ayant repris dès le lendemain, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de sortir ses bagages des énormes valises qui s'entassaient dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'était pour l'instant contenté de récupérer les choses dedans au fur et à mesure qu'il en avait besoin.

Il esquissa un sourire en sentant derrière lui deux bras musclés passer autour de ses épaules pendant qu'une pluie de baisers était déposée dans sa nuque. Il se retourna pour faire face à Victor qui demanda d'un ton soucieux :

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

\- J'y arrivais pas. Le décalage horaire.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller, sourit tendrement Victor. J'aurais eu une multitude d'idées pour t'épuiser…

Yuri rigola légèrement et Victor l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre :

\- Allez, viens au moins prendre un café.

* * *

 _ **J-81**_

Victor observait la chorégraphie de Yuri, un sourire satisfait s'étalant sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il enchaînait les figures. Le championnat des quatre continents débutait dans près d'un mois et les championnats du monde, dans trois mois. Les deux dernières compétitions de la saison de Yuri. Même s'il n'avait pas la même rage de revanche que pendant le Grand Prix, il sentait la détermination de son élève à remporter haut la main ces deux championnats et à être connu comme faisant parti des meilleurs patineurs au monde. Yuri patinait six jours par semaine, les yeux rivés sur cet objectif, travaillant encore et encore chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'à être totalement irréprochable. Il s'élança pour son dernier saut, tournant quatre fois sur lui-même, mais ne parvint pas à se réceptionner et s'étala sur le sol en laissant échapper un léger cri de douleur.

\- Essaye encore, porcelet ! lança Yurio qui s'entraînait un peu plus loin.

Victor ne prit pas la peine de faire taire le jeune patineur et rejoignit Yuri sur la piste.

\- Ça va Yuri ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

\- Ça va aller, c'est juste le choc, grommela-t-il en se redressant.

Victor l'aida à se relever et ses doigts glissèrent légèrement sur les cernes marqués de son élève.

\- Le manque de sommeil commence à sérieusement te jouer des tours… observa Victor. Tu dois dormir plus.

Yuri se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Si seulement c'était si simple… Victor n'avait jamais eu ce problème là, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour qu'il dorme dans les cinq minutes. Mais, même à présent que l'effet du décalage horaire commençait à s'atténuer, Yuri continuait à crever de fatigue pendant la journée et à être incapable de dormir la nuit. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre des jours de repos en plus, les dates des quatre continents et des mondiaux se rapprochaient beaucoup trop rapidement. Victor pressa son épaule dans un geste réconfortant et souffla :

\- Allez, refais-moi ta chorégraphie sans les sauts et ce sera tout pour ce soir.

* * *

 _ **J-74**_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Victor.

Yuri sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu son petit-ami se relever.

\- J'arrivais plus à dormir, et je n'ai toujours pas fini de déballer mes affaires.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? s'exclama Victor. Tu as besoin de repos, tu ne tiendras plus longtemps à ce rythme ! Il faut que je t'attache au lit pour que tu fasses une nuit complète ?

\- Je…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, son coach lui prit la main et le tira jusqu'à leur chambre. Il le força à s'allonger dans le lit avant de s'installer à côté de lui, lui faisant face. Victor l'attira contre lui et son visage se radoucit.

\- Commence par te détendre, souffla-t-il.

Il ponctua sa remarque en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, ses mains caressant délicatement son dos. Yuri enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Victor, les yeux fermés, savourant les caresses et les baisers de son coach. Celui-ci fit remonter l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, glissant entre ses mèches d'un mouvement lent et répétitif qui berça le japonais, le faisant sombrer dans le sommeil en quelques minutes.

* * *

 _ **J-67**_

Appuyé contre le bord de la patinoire à côté de Yakov, osant à peine respirer, Yuri gardait les yeux fixés sur Victor qui exécutait son programme long. Sa première compétition depuis la saison dernière, les nationaux de Russie, celle qui lui permettrait de décrocher sa qualification pour le prochain Grand Prix. Même après avoir passé près d'un an à ses côtés, Yuri était toujours admiratif lorsqu'il le regardait patiner avec cette grâce et cette aisance qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Lorsque Victor exécuta un quadruple flip parfait, clôturant son programme, il explosa de joie et applaudit vigoureusement en même temps que le reste du public. Le patineur les rejoignit et Yuri s'exclama :

\- Tu étais magnifique Victor ! C'était impressionnant !

Victor le remercia mais interrogea Yakov du regard, se doutant que son coach serait beaucoup plus objectif et perfectionniste que Yuri, mais celui-ci laissa échapper un sourire :

\- Il y aura deux ou trois petites choses à revoir mais pour une première depuis un an, tu peux être fier de toi.

Les résultats furent annoncés, Victor se classant premier temporairement. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer brièvement Yuri dans ses bras. Il l'avait fait, il avait assuré son retour et sa qualification au Grand Prix, il ne leur restait plus qu'à clôturer la saison du japonais. Il lui avait proposé de rester à Saint-Pétersbourg pour se reposer mais Yuri avait insisté pour le suivre à Moscou et l'encourager. Son élève avait réussi à le convaincre en faisant remarquer que ça lui fera toujours deux jours sans patiner, donc plus reposants que d'habitude.

Il était forcé de constater que Yuri ne tenait définitivement plus le rythme. La fatigue accumulée par son emménagement et le décalage horaire était trop grande pour qu'il arrive à récupérer entièrement et, bien que le japonais n'ait plus de problèmes pour dormir la nuit, il restait fatigué en permanence, ses cernes définitivement ancrés sous ses yeux. Il lui avait plus d'une fois proposé de lever le pied sur les entraînements mais Yuri avait refusé en bloc, bien décidé à lui rapporter le plus de médailles possibles comme il le lui avait promis à la fin du Grand Prix.

* * *

 _ **J-60**_

Quand Yuri se réveilla, la première question qu'il se posa était de savoir quel jour ils étaient. Un sentiment de découragement l'envahit quand il réalisa que c'était lundi. Sa seule journée de repos de la semaine était passée à une vitesse hallucinante, lui permettant à peine de récupérer et, à cet instant précis, il se sentait absolument incapable de passer six jours entiers à s'entraîner avant d'à nouveau pouvoir souffler. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Victor avait toujours vu en lui l'un des patineurs les plus endurants, il ne voulait pas le décevoir en lui demandant d'alléger le rythme des entraînements. Et il lui avait promis de réussir ces deux championnats.

\- Ça va Yuri ? s'inquiéta Victor, qui venait également de se réveiller.

\- Oui oui ! assura-t-il. Laisse-moi le temps d'émerger…

Victor déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se redressa légèrement.

\- Reste au lit pendant que je prépare le petit-déjeuner.

\- Non, je… Je peux le faire…

\- Je t'ai dit de rester ici ! ordonna Victor d'une voix autoritaire.

* * *

 _ **J-55**_

Victor observa Yuri réaliser sa chorégraphie. Même si elle était toujours irréprochable d'un point de vue technique, il était forcé de constater que son élève n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il patinait mécaniquement, son regard éteint, ses jambes légèrement tremblantes. Il était évident que Yuri ne prenait même plus de plaisir à patiner, trop épuisé pour profiter des sensations que la glace lui apportait d'habitude. L'endurance de Yuri continuait à le surprendre, malgré sa fatigue, ses sauts demeuraient impeccables, ses gestes techniques irréprochables. Victor ne lâcha pas son élève des yeux quand Yakov le rejoignit, observant le japonais en même temps que lui.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? lui demanda son coach.

\- J'aurais besoin d'un conseil, avoua Victor. Pour Yuri.

\- Sa fatigue ? devina Yakov.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider à récupérer. Il refuse catégoriquement de lever le pied sur les entraînements, il est déterminé à tenir comme ça jusqu'aux mondiaux mais… J'ai peur qu'il n'y arrive pas. Il aurait besoin de plusieurs jours de repos à la suite mais les quatre continents sont dans dix jours et s'arrêter trop longtemps lui fera perdre le bénéfice de l'entraînement.

\- Tu penses qu'il ne peut pas tenir encore dix jours ?

\- Si, peut-être. Surtout avec une journée de repos demain et une autre juste avant qu'on parte pour Détroit. C'est les mondiaux qui me font peur.

\- Tu aurais dû l'obliger à s'arrêter beaucoup plus tôt, le réprimanda Yakov. Si tu l'avais empêché de patiner le temps qu'il s'installe chez toi et qu'il s'habitue au décalage horaire, il serait en pleine forme maintenant !

\- Je sais ! assura Victor. Je sais que c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire mais… Mais ce ne sont pas des regrets qui vont le faire aller mieux. Je pensais qu'il arriverait à récupérer dès qu'il recommencerait à bien dormir, mais il a accumulé trop de fatigue et il s'épuise trop à l'entraînement pour réussir à se remettre. Et je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard… Tu penses qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire ? Rien qui lui permettrait d'assurer quand même ses passages en compétition ?

Yakov réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Les quatre continents devraient passer si tu le ménages. Limite le nombre de sauts dans ses entraînements, pas plus d'un de chaque de sa chorégraphie par jour. Fais-lui porter des bandages de protection aux genoux et aux chevilles pendant vos séances, ça soulagera un peu ses articulations et sa fatigue musculaire. Et oblige-le à faire une pause d'au moins quinze minutes toutes les deux heures. Fais aussi attention à lui quand vous êtes chez vous. Assure-toi qu'il mange bien, ne le laisse pas sauter de repas. Et pas moins de neuf heures de sommeil par nuit. Ça devrait déjà lui faire du bien. Mais si ça ne suffit pas à le faire tenir jusqu'aux mondiaux… Je pense que tu connais toi-même la réponse, Victor. Même si elle ne plaira à aucun de vous deux.

\- Il n'acceptera jamais d'arrêter la saison maintenant et comme ça. Il ne voudra pas renoncer à participer aux championnats.

\- Tu es son coach, c'est à toi de lever la voix pour l'obliger à t'obéir.

Victor resta silencieux. Yuri n'accepterait jamais de renoncer avant la fin de la saison, mais Yakov avait raison, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il arrive enfin à récupérer. Tout au long de la semaine, il avait vu son élève devenir de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus renfermé, l'apercevant même parfois essuyer rapidement des larmes d'épuisement et il ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état. Il regarda Yuri exécuter un quadruple flip plus que satisfaisant, malgré ses jambes qui tremblèrent légèrement sur la réception, et achever sa chorégraphie. Il resta immobile deux secondes avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur la glace, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Son corps était saisi de tremblements de plus en plus violents et Yakov et Victor s'engagèrent en même temps sur la glace pour le rejoindre. S'accroupissant à côté de lui, Victor posa précautionneusement une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça va Yuri ?

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ça va aller, ce… C'est la fin de la semaine, c'est tout. Laisse-moi deux secondes, ça va aller, je te jure !

\- C'était tout pour ce soir de toute façon, murmura Victor d'une voix douce. Viens.

Victor et Yakov le soulevèrent délicatement pour le remettre sur ses pieds et l'aidèrent à rejoindre le bord de la patinoire. Après qu'ils l'aient fait s'asseoir sur un banc, Yakov se tourna vers Victor.

\- Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, souffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

 _ **J-48**_

Yuri acheva son mouvement sous le regard satisfait de Victor qui lui sourit :

\- C'était pas mal. Tu m'as l'air prêt pour les quatre continents.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je… Je peux essayer de refaire le quadruple lutz ? On l'a pas fait depuis avant-hier et il me fait peur…

Victor dévisagea Yuri quelques secondes. S'il était toujours terriblement pâle, ses cernes faisant désormais partie intégrante de son visage, il semblait plus en forme qu'à la fin de la semaine dernière. Les conseils de Yakov avaient été efficaces, permettant à Yuri de supporter un peu mieux les entraînements et de mieux récupérer lors de ses pauses.

\- Un seul, accorda Victor, même si tu le rates. Et on le travaillera un peu plus demain matin.

Yuri acquiesça et repartit vers la piste. Il prit de l'élan avant de sauter en tournant sur lui-même. A l'instant où il retombait, essayant de stabiliser sa réception, il sentit le sol de la patinoire se dérober sous ses pieds, le faisant basculer violemment. Il tomba par terre et posa une main sur sa tête, attendant que le décor autour de lui arrête de tourner. La main de Victor se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

La sensation de vertige qui l'avait saisie disparut rapidement, remplacée par un léger mal de tête.

\- Rien, ça va… Je… J'ai pas réussi à garder l'équilibre en me réceptionnant, c'est tout…

Il se doutait que Victor lui interdirait de patiner s'il lui avouait qu'il avait eu un vertige aussi violent sans aucune raison, en plein milieu d'un saut. Il se força à respirer lentement et se redressa pendant que son coach déclarait :

\- Allez, on rentre.

* * *

 _ **J-47**_

Yuri bâilla en déposant deux tasses de café sur la table. Même si Victor l'obligeait à garder un rythme de sommeil suffisamment important pour l'empêcher de s'épuiser, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il arrivait de moins en moins à tenir le coup. Le vertige qui l'avait saisi la veille en était la preuve. Et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, ils partaient le lendemain pour Détroit, où les championnats des quatre continents auraient lieu. Yuri compta rapidement les jours. 47 jours avant la fin des championnats du monde, avant la fin de la saison. Un peu plus d'un mois. Il pouvait tenir. Il devait tenir. Même s'il n'avait plus eu d'autres vertiges après avoir quitté la patinoire, ce qui lui était arrivé lui faisait peur. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que c'était juste un coup de fatigue, ou est-ce qu'il couvait quelque chose de plus grave ? Et si ça se reproduisait pendant un de ses passages ?

Victor s'assit à côté de lui et murmura :

\- Tu as l'air soucieux…

Yuri réfléchit quelques secondes et garda les yeux baissés avant de murmurer :

\- Victor, je voulais te demander… Est-ce que ça te dérange si… Enfin, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, hein ! Mais… Après les quatre continents… Est-ce que je pourrais m'arrêter deux ou trois jours avant de reprendre l'entraînement pour les mondiaux ?

Victor resta silencieux. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Yakov, il voulait attendre de voir la façon dont Yuri supportait la fin de l'entraînement jusqu'aux quatre continents. Mais le japonais était le patineur le plus endurant qu'il connaissait et, s'il lui demandait lui-même de lever le pied, c'est qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il ne lui aurait pas fait une telle demande s'il avait pensé avoir la moindre chance de tenir le coup.

\- Yuri… Ta saison est finie, après les quatre continents.

\- Quoi ?

La réponse de Victor lui avait fait reposer violemment sa tasse, éclaboussant la table de café mais il n'y fit pas attention, son regard incrédule fixé sur son coach qui reprenait :

\- Tu n'es pas en état d'aller jusqu'aux mondiaux et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas de deux ou trois jours, dont tu as besoin, c'est de deux ou trois semaines. Je ne te regarderai pas te détruire d'épuisement plus longtemps.

\- Ça va aller ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça… Je vais tenir le coup, je te jure !

Victor voulut rétorquer mais le regard suppliant de Yuri l'en empêcha. Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi désespéré. Il finit par soupirer :

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler maintenant. Tu vas participer – et remporter – les quatre continents. Ensuite, on revient ici et tu te reposes deux jours. Et après ça, on voit comment tu vas. Ça te convient ?

\- Oui ! s'empressa-t-il d'accepter. Ça ira, je te jure !

* * *

 _ **J-43**_

Les présentateurs du championnat des quatre continents annoncèrent le résultat du programme long de Yuri au moment où ceux-ci s'affichaient sur les écrans, mais le japonais ne les regarda même pas. Il gardait sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux, cherchant à retenir les larmes de déception et d'amertume qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses résultats pour savoir qu'il s'était planté, lamentablement. Le mal au crâne qui le perturbait depuis le matin même, à cause du manque de sommeil, lui avait fait rater son premier saut. En se relevant, la proposition de Victor l'avait hantée. Arrêter la saison après cette compétition. Qu'est-ce que sa proposition cachait ? Victor le considérait comme l'un des patineurs les plus endurants au monde, pourquoi lui avait-il proposé ça ? Est-ce qu'il le considérait trop faible pour continuer, trop faible pour qu'il perde son temps à l'entraîner au lieu de penser à sa propre carrière ? Est-ce qu'il en avait eu marre de vivre avec lui, de patiner avec lui ? Toutes ces questions s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête, l'assaillant de toutes parts, et lui avaient fait perdre ses moyens, l'empêchant de réussir le moindre saut, le faisant chuter systématiquement. Il n'avait plus fait de prestation aussi catastrophique depuis la finale du Grand Prix deux ans auparavant. Victor gardait un bras autour de ses épaules dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Viens, lui souffla-t-il.

Il sentit son coach l'obliger à se lever et à le guider au travers des couloirs, l'emmenant dans un vestiaire désert. Victor referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux et l'incita à s'asseoir sur un banc, s'accroupissant devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Tu étais trop fatigué ?

\- Non… murmura Yuri. Non, j'étais en forme mais… J'ai paniqué. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit, au fait que tu voulais que j'arrête après et… Je sais pas, ça m'obnubilait, j'arrivais pas à me concentrer… Victor, je suis franchement désolé, je te jure !

\- Ce n'est pas grave Yuri ! assura-t-il avec cette même voix calme et réconfortante. Ça arrive à tout le monde…

\- Pas à toi, grommela-t-il. Victor, je… Si tu veux que j'arrête de patiner pour que tu puisses te consacrer à ton propre entraînement, je pourrais comprendre.

\- Ne dis pas ça, il est hors de question que tu arrêtes complètement, Yuri. Et encore moins pour une raison aussi égoïste. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te proposer d'arrêter la saison avant cette compétition, c'était stupide de ma part.

\- Ne me cherche pas d'excuses… C'est moi qui me suis planté, pas toi.

\- C'est moi qui n'ait pas su te ménager suffisamment. Ça va aller mieux, maintenant. Tu vas te reposer, et quand tu seras sur pieds on commencera à préparer ta prochaine saison, d'accord ?

\- Non.

Victor l'interrogea du regard, surpris par sa réponse, et Yuri reprit :

\- J'irai aux mondiaux. Je prendrai ma revanche et je t'offrirai cette médaille d'or. Je te le promets.

\- Tu penses tenir jusque là ? demanda lentement Victor.

\- Oui. Je vais y arriver !

Yuri amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais, au moment où il allait le faire, le vestiaire tangua dangereusement devant lui et sa main agrippa le bord du banc pour se stabiliser, priant pour que Victor n'ait rien remarqué.

* * *

 _ **J-40**_

\- Tu le laisses participer aux mondiaux, du coup ? s'étonna Yakov.

\- Oui. Il était mortifié après son échec aux quatre continents. J'ai hésité, mais… Je commence à le connaître. S'il arrête la saison sur un échec il va passer les six prochains mois à le regretter et il aura encore plus de pression à la saison suivante.

\- Et sa santé ?

\- Il a l'air d'aller… Tes conseils sur son rythme d'entraînement lui ont fait du bien, il ne finit plus la semaine sur les rotules comme avant. Il est toujours fatigué mais ça n'influence plus ses performances. Il ne reste que cinq semaines, il va tenir.

\- Victor…

Yakov semblait chercher ses mots et il reprit lentement :

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es son coach et je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil… Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui et inquiète-toi pour toi-même.

\- Pour moi ? s'étonna Victor.

\- En tant que coach, tu es responsable de lui. Quand il se plante en compétition, c'est ta réputation qui trinque, je pense que tu l'as déjà remarqué. Mais crois-moi, il y a pire, bien pire que de voir son élève se planter. Tu le connais mieux que personne et j'ai envie de te croire quand tu me dis qu'il tiendra le coup. Mais imagine deux secondes que ce ne soit pas le cas. Imagine deux secondes ce que tu ressentirais s'il se blessait pendant cet entraînement. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais si, alors que tu es convaincu qu'il ferait mieux de s'arrêter immédiatement, il se blessait tellement gravement qu'il serait obligé de mettre fin à sa carrière ?

Victor resta scotché par les mots de Yakov qui reprit doucement :

\- Crois-moi sur parole. Tu n'as pas envie de vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

* * *

 _ **J-33**_

Yuri ferma légèrement les yeux, se laissant enivrer par la sensation de la glace sous ses pieds. Le froid mordant de la patinoire l'aidait à rester éveillé et concentré sur sa chorégraphie et son corps exécutait mécaniquement cette danse qu'il faisait depuis bientôt un an. Il connaissait son programme court sur le bout des doigts et était capable de le danser sans même y penser. Pourtant, en ce moment, il y avait un élément sur lequel il était obligé de se concentrer. Après son premier saut, il prit de l'élan et contracta ses muscles pour effectuer son enchaînement de pirouettes. S'élevant en équilibre sur une jambe, le reste de son corps totalement parallèle à la piste, il commença à tourner sur lui-même. Quasiment aussitôt, une sensation de tournis l'envahit et le gêna pour se concentrer sur ses mouvements. Cette fois, il s'y attendait et réussit à garder son équilibre, les yeux fixés sur le sol pour ne pas voir le décor autour de lui tourner violemment. Prenant une lente inspiration, il effectua un léger saut pour changer de jambe et recommencer à tourner dans l'autre sens. Il avait effectué plus d'un tour quand la glace sur laquelle il gardait le regard fixé bascula sous lui, le déstabilisant et l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Le changement de sens lui avait donné l'impression que son cerveau était secoué de toutes parts à l'intérieur de son crâne. Une violente envie de vomir l'envahissait au moment où il finissait sa pirouette, repartant en ligne droite pour préparer sa prochaine figure. Il inspira lentement et savoura la sensation de l'air glacé qui lui balayait le visage pendant qu'il prenait de la vitesse, atténuant légèrement sa sensation de malaise. Il réussit à finir sa chorégraphie en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. En rejoignant Victor près de la sortie de la piste, il remarqua que celui-ci avait un regard inquiet.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu es devenu pâle pendant ta pirouette…

\- Ça va ! mentit-il avec assurance. Je… Tu veux bien me laisser cinq minutes ? Je reviens tout de suite…

Victor acquiesça en consultant sa montre.

\- C'était l'heure de ta pause, de toute façon.

Yuri se dirigea le plus naturellement possible vers les vestiaires. Lorsque la porte fut soigneusement refermée derrière lui, il s'effondra avant même d'avoir pu atteindre un banc. Appuyé dans un coin du mur, le front dans ses mains, apaisé par le contact froid du carrelage, il s'efforça de respirer lentement en attendant que la sensation que sa tête explosait se dissipe un peu.

* * *

 _ **J-25**_

Une légère sonnerie arracha Victor du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Il étouffa un grognement de protestation, la tête toujours plongée dans l'oreiller, espérant que son réveil se tairait tout seul. Bien sûr, ce ne fut pas le cas et, une minute plus tard, le volume de celui-ci augmenta considérablement, résonnant dans toute la pièce. Victor se força à ouvrir les yeux mais mit encore une bonne minute à trouver la force de sortir un bras du lit pour appuyer violemment sur le réveil, le faisant taire. Il se redressa légèrement et son regard se posa sur Yuri, allongé à côté de lui, encore profondément endormi. Le vacarme causé par le réveil ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé.

Victor tendit la main vers lui pour le réveiller mais il stoppa son geste au moment où il allait toucher son épaule. Le fait que Yuri n'ait pas été réveillé par le bruit strident était une preuve supplémentaire qu'il avait désespérément besoin de sommeil. L'état de son élève avait depuis longtemps dépassé la simple fatigue. Son teint pâle, ses jambes tremblantes, sa consommation excessive de café et de boissons énergisantes, ses cernes, ses larmes qu'il tentait de dissimuler à partir du milieu de la semaine, ses journées de repos qu'il passait cloué au lit pour essayer de récupérer, tout en lui hurlait que son corps avait atteint ses limites. Victor avait plusieurs fois essayé d'aborder à nouveau le sujet avec lui mais la réponse de Yuri ne changeait pas : il ne voulait pas renoncer aux mondiaux, il tiendrait le coup. Victor compta les jours. Encore 25 jours avant la fin de son programme libre, avant qu'il ne puisse se reposer aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin. Un peu moins de quatre semaines.

L'avertissement de Yakov continuait à lui trotter dans la tête mais, à chaque fois qu'il laissait entendre à Yuri qu'il avait peur qu'il se blesse, celui-ci lui assurait que c'était quasiment impossible. Les protections qu'il l'obligeait à porter l'empêchaient de faire de faux mouvements et il ne répétait ses sauts qu'en début de matinée, quand il était sûr d'avoir suffisamment de forces pour se réceptionner correctement. Quand Yuri n'était pas là ou qu'il dormait, il se décidait presque à suivre le conseil de Yakov et à forcer son élève à arrêter de s'entraîner, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Mais, dès que les yeux du japonais accrochaient son regard, il sentait sa volonté s'effondrer, remplacée par sa confiance en l'endurance et les capacités de Yuri. Et par l'envie de le voir lui ramener cette médaille qu'il convoitait tant, la médaille d'or des mondiaux, cette récompense ultime qui lui ferait obtenir le titre de meilleur patineur au monde. Yuri la méritait, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Dans 25 jours, toute la fatigue et la difficulté de l'entraînement disparaîtraient, remplacés par la fierté que Yuri éprouverait à avoir réussi à aller jusqu'au bout et à rafler ce titre.

Victor esquissa un sourire affectueux en laissant ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux noirs de son fiancé. Dans 25 jours, il serait champion du monde. Mais pour l'instant, s'il voulait atteindre cet objectif, il avait largement plus besoin de repos que d'entraînement. Victor attrapa son téléphone, envoyant un rapide SMS à Yakov pour le prévenir qu'ils ne viendraient pas aujourd'hui, avant de se rallonger à côté de Yuri qui, sans se réveiller, se blottit immédiatement contre lui.

* * *

 _ **J-18**_

Yuri s'appuya contre la barrière de la patinoire, buvant par petites gorgées dans sa bouteille de boisson énergisante. Il avait encore dix minutes de pause avant que Victor ne le laisse recommencer à s'entraîner et il en profitait pour observer Yurio, qui s'entraînait au quadruple flip sous la surveillance de Yakov. Il était forcé de reconnaître que le jeune russe avait mis les bouchées doubles sur son entraînement depuis la fin du Grand Prix, décidé à battre son propre record du monde du libre. Il regardait le patineur répéter encore et encore le saut, motivé par la menace de Yakov qui le faisait sortir de la patinoire pour faire des séries de pompes à chaque fois que son mouvement n'était pas irréprochable. Depuis qu'il s'entraînait à Saint-Pétersbourg, il comprenait comment Victor avait pu être quintuple champion du monde, comment Yurio avait pu remporter l'or de son premier Grand Prix. L'entraînement de Yakov avait beau être efficace, il n'en était pas moins violent et épuisant. L'espace d'un instant, il se fit la réflexion que, dans son état actuel, il ne tiendrait pas une seule journée d'entraînement sous sa coupe. Yurio, lui, supportait ça depuis plus de dix ans.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Il sursauta en se retournant vers Victor. Il ne l'avait pas entendu le rejoindre. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de murmurer à demi-mots :

\- Je peux pas gagner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux pas gagner ! répéta Yuri. Il suffit de regarder Yurio ou Georgi s'entraîner pour le savoir… Je ne gagnerai pas dans mon état, je ne fais plus le poids face à eux. Rien que sur le nombre de sauts qu'ils casent dans leurs programmes, je ne peux plus rivaliser !

\- Tu… Tu veux arrêter de t'entraîner ? demanda lentement Victor. Laisser tomber les mondiaux ?

\- Non, mais…

Yuri sembla chercher ses mots avant de reprendre :

\- Si tu veux que j'y aille pour te ramener l'or, alors ce n'est pas la peine, je n'y arriverai pas. Autant arrêter tout de suite. J'aimerais quand même y aller, au moins pour rattraper le fiasco des quatre continents. Je me doute que je ne ferai pas de miracle, mais j'arriverai peut-être à faire une prestation correcte et à rafler la troisième ou quatrième place. Mais si ça ne te suffit pas… Je pourrais comprendre.

Victor resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de le prendre par l'épaule.

\- Viens t'asseoir, ordonna-t-il doucement.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur un banc avant que le russe ne reprenne :

\- Yuri, je ne te le cacherai pas, je rêve de te voir remporter cette médaille d'or. Mais ça fait quelques jours que je réalise également que tu n'y arriveras pas dans ton état. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles quand même y aller, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne tiens plus le coup, ton corps ne tient plus le coup. Tu as besoin de repos, ça crève les yeux. Je ne veux pas te forcer à t'arrêter. Mais j'aimerais que tu le fasses. S'il te plaît.

Yuri resta scotché par les paroles et le regard de son coach. Jusqu'à présent, il refusait catégoriquement d'envisager l'idée de s'arrêter, mais l'inquiétude qui transparaissait clairement chez Victor le choqua. Il baissa les yeux et réfléchit. Il mourrait d'envie de s'arrêter, de pouvoir enfin souffler… L'espace d'un instant, il envisagea de le faire, imaginant ce qui se passerait s'il prenait cette décision. Et il comprit qu'il en serait incapable.

\- Je le regretterai trop, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Je… Je te l'ai dit, je n'attends pas grand-chose de cette compétition, mais je m'en voudrais de rester sur les quatre continents comme dernière performance de la saison. Et… Je veux pas que ça ait servi à rien. Je meurs d'envie de m'arrêter, je te le jure, j'en peux plus ! Mais ça fait plus de deux mois que je crève d'épuisement, et il reste à peine trois semaines… Je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tout cet entraînement, toute cette fatigue, n'a finalement servi à rien.

\- En tant que coach, je serais censé te dire que ça n'a pas servi à rien, que c'est toujours ça de pris pour ta prochaine saison… commença Victor. Mais en tant que patineur, je peux tout à fait comprendre.

Il laissa ses doigts courir sur la joue de Yuri dans un mouvement affectueux avant de murmurer :

\- Fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît.

* * *

 _ **J-11**_

Yuri bâilla longuement en sortant de la salle de bains, portant déjà son pyjama, ses cheveux encore humides de la douche. La semaine d'entraînement était enfin terminée et il avait appris à savourer ces veilles de journée de repos, ces soirées qu'il pouvait passer à se reposer en sachant qu'aucun réveil ne viendrait l'arracher au sommeil le lendemain. Il rejoignit Victor dans la pièce principale de l'appartement et fut surpris de le voir préparer le dîner.

\- Je t'avais dit que je m'en occuperai… s'étonna-t-il.

\- Repose-toi, souffla Victor. Je sais que mes talents culinaires te font peur mais je pense ne rien risquer avec de simples pâtes bolognaise.

Yuri laissa échapper un léger rire. Peu de temps après qu'il ait emménagé chez lui, Victor avait été obligé de lui avouer qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais touché une casserole de sa vie, se contentant de plats tout préparés ou de traiteurs à emporter lorsqu'il vivait seul. Yuri avait souvent essayé de lui apprendre mais sans grand succès, leurs expériences finissant régulièrement par une odeur de cramé qui envahissait l'appartement. Le japonais se rapprocha des placards de la cuisine pour mettre la table pendant que Victor finissait de préparer le repas.

Après avoir disposé les assiettes et les couverts, il revint prendre deux verres avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la table. Il allait l'atteindre quand un vertige plus violent que tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu le saisit. Sa vision se troubla subitement, achevant de lui faire perdre toute notion d'équilibre, et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les deux verres qu'il tenait éclater sur le sol. Son cœur accéléra brusquement, le sang tambourinant contre ses tempes, pendant que son front se couvrait de sueurs. Il tenta d'agripper le bord de la table pour garder l'équilibre mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, incapables de le porter, et il s'effondra. Deux bras puissants le rattrapèrent juste avant qu'il ne percute le carrelage. Tout en le gardant serré contre lui, Victor le souleva dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au canapé, l'allongeant délicatement dessus. Le contact frais du cuir et la position allongée le soulagèrent presque instantanément et il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Victor s'était agenouillé à côté de lui, son regard tremblant d'inquiétude.

\- Ça va Yuri ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Je sais pas… Ça va déjà mieux… Je… Désolé pour les verres…

\- Je me fiche des verres, soupira Victor, j'ai cru que tu tombais dans les pommes… Reste allongé, j'appelle le médecin de l'équipe.

\- C'est pas la peine ! assura-t-il. Ça devait être qu'un coup de fatigue !

\- Je préfère en être sûr, trancha Victor en pianotant sur son téléphone.

* * *

 _ **J-9**_

\- Bon, la journée de repos vous a fait du bien, apparemment.

Le médecin fit signe à Yuri qu'il pouvait se rhabiller et revint vers son bureau. Quand Victor l'avait appelé le samedi soir, il s'était déplacé immédiatement et avait conclu que Yuri avait eu une grande chute de tension. Il lui avait ordonné de se reposer tout en gardant un tensiomètre autour du bras et de passer le revoir dès le lundi matin, avant qu'il ne reprenne l'entraînement. Victor avait pris ses instructions au pied de la lettre, interdisant à son élève de se lever plus de quelques minutes lors de sa journée de repos, et l'avait conduit en voiture à son cabinet le lendemain. Le médecin vérifia les données du tensiomètre qu'il venait de lui enlever et reprit :

\- Votre tension est encore faible, mais stable. Elle a même commencé à remonter un peu depuis hier soir.

\- Donc je peux reprendre l'entraînement ? demanda Yuri.

\- Ce n'est pas franchement prudent. Vous auriez encore besoin de repos pour récupérer complètement…

\- Mais il ne reste qu'une semaine ! protesta Yuri. Neuf jours exactement avant la fin du libre. Je peux tenir, je vous le jure ! Il ne reste plus rien, désormais, je m'arrêterai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra juste après !

Le médecin grimaça légèrement et réfléchit avant de demander :

\- Comment vous supportez cette fatigue, le reste du temps ? Vous n'avez pas d'étourdissements, de vertiges ou de pertes d'équilibre ?

Yuri réussit à cacher la surprise sur son visage en entendant le médecin énumérer tout ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis près de deux mois.

\- Non. Je vais bien, mentit-il avec assurance.

\- Bon. Alors vous devriez pouvoir tenir jusqu'aux mondiaux. Continuez à vous ménager lors de vos entraînements. Je vais également vous prescrire des vitamines, ça ne fera pas de miracle mais ça vous soulagera un peu. Niveau énergisants, je ne peux pas vous donner grand-chose d'autre qui ne soit pas considéré comme dopant. Et revenez me voir après les championnats du monde. Si, d'ici là, vous commencez à avoir l'un des symptômes dont je vous ai parlé, même si c'est léger, vous vous arrêtez immédiatement, c'est bien compris ?

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

 _ **J-6**_

Yuri appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre de la portière en fermant les yeux pendant que la voiture de Victor quittait le parking de la patinoire. Il avait l'impression que sa tête explosait et était obligé de fermer les yeux pour ne pas perdre toute notion d'équilibre. Des larmes d'épuisement lui montaient aux yeux mais il se força à les ravaler. C'était déjà un véritable miracle que Victor n'ait rien remarqué pendant leur séance, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter si proche du but. Dans six jours, tout serait fini, il pourrait se reposer aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Étrangement, cette durée lui parut soudainement inatteignable. Le médecin lui avait clairement dit que ses symptômes auraient dû l'obliger à s'arrêter deux mois auparavant et il lui avait menti uniquement parce que la durée qui le séparait de la fin des mondiaux lui avait semblé ridicule. Mais, aujourd'hui, à peine trois jours après, il se sentait absolument incapable de tenir encore une semaine dans cet état. Il était pourtant hors de question qu'il abandonne, pas maintenant. Une semaine, qu'est-ce que c'était à côté des trois mois depuis lesquels il s'efforçait de tenir bon ?

Il sentit la voiture s'arrêter et il ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez eux. Il s'efforça de décoller son front de la vitre et, aussitôt, il eut l'impression de voir le décor autour de lui tanguer. Victor était déjà descendu et avait contourné la voiture pour lui ouvrir sa porte. Il l'aida à descendre et lui prit son sac de sport en demandant :

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien…

\- Comme d'habitude, murmura Yuri, je suis juste fatigué. Ça va aller.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et Victor appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Yuri haussa les sourcils de surprise mais en fut tout de même soulagé. D'habitude, ils passaient par l'escalier, mettant moins longtemps à monter jusqu'au premier étage qu'à attendre l'ascenseur. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Victor avait dû deviner qu'il était incapable de monter les marches sans s'effondrer dessus.

Une fois dans leur appartement, Victor proposa :

\- Va te coucher tout de suite, je te réveillerai dans deux ou trois heures pour manger. Ce n'est pas le moment d'accumuler de la fatigue.

Yuri acquiesça, profondément soulagé par la proposition de son coach. Il se déshabilla rapidement et s'effondra sur le lit. Plongeant le front dans l'oreiller, il sentit ses vertiges s'atténuer doucement et savoura cette sensation. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser lentement dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _ **J-4**_

\- Yuri ?

\- Gnmmh ?

\- Réveille-toi, mon amour, souffla doucement Victor. On arrive.

Yuri ouvrit les yeux et étira ses bras et ses jambes autant qu'il le put dans l'espace restreint. Il avait l'impression que ça ne faisait que deux ou trois minutes que leur avion avait décollé de Saint-Pétersbourg. Pourtant, un coup d'œil par le hublot lui confirma qu'ils venaient d'atterrir à Helsinki, où les championnats du monde auraient lieu. Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et Victor sourit :

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux dormir dans ces sièges… Tu as réussi à te reposer ?

\- Un peu…

L'avion s'arrêta sur la piste d'atterrissage et les passagers se levèrent pour sortir. Yuri allait les imiter mais Victor le retint.

\- Attends ! souffla-t-il. Enlève tes lunettes.

Yuri obéit, intrigué, pendant que Victor fouillait dans le sac du japonais pour en sortir ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Pourquoi tu as insisté pour que je les prenne ? demanda Yuri.

Victor les plaça délicatement sur le visage de son petit-ami, couvrant entièrement ses yeux, avant de répondre :

\- Même si je te trouve toujours aussi magnifique que d'habitude, ça risque de ne pas être le cas des journalistes ou de tes fans, sourit-il tendrement. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils inventent des rumeurs stupides sur ta santé en voyant tes cernes.

Yuri acquiesça lentement. Il était forcé de le reconnaître, n'importe qui pouvait lire sur son visage à quel point il était épuisé. L'espace d'une seconde, il pensa que les rumeurs en question ne seraient peut-être pas si stupides que ça. Ses vertiges et sa chute de tension étaient la preuve que sa fatigue commençait à peser sérieusement sur sa santé. Il inspira lentement avant de se lever de son siège en même temps que Victor. Il attaquait la dernière ligne droite, désormais.

Victor passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant qu'ils ne sortent de l'aéroport. Aussitôt, des cris hystériques et des flashs d'appareils photos résonnèrent de toutes parts. Des dizaines de fans étaient massés devant la sortie, criant leurs noms, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux les voir. Victor les salua de son bras libre avec un sourire resplendissant, et Yuri parvint à l'imiter plus timidement. Le russe resserra légèrement son étreinte sur l'épaule de son petit-ami pendant qu'ils avançaient pour rejoindre leur taxi, laissant les fans les prendre en photo. Ils atteignirent la voiture sans que personne ne se soit interrogé sur la raison pour laquelle Yuri portait des lunettes de soleil, sans que personne n'ait remarqué que ses sourires étaient plus pâles que d'habitude. Sans que personne ne se soit douté que le bras de Victor autour de ses épaules était surtout destiné à s'assurer qu'il ne s'effondrerait pas en public.

* * *

 _ **J-2**_

Appuyé sur le bord de la patinoire, Victor regardait Yuri s'entraîner pour cette dernière journée avant son programme court. Il lui avait interdit de faire le moindre saut et le fait que son élève lui ait obéi sans discuter l'avait inquiété. Il connaissait suffisamment le japonais pour comprendre qu'il lui cachait des choses sur son état de santé, sans qu'il n'arrive à deviner quoi. Depuis que sa chute de tension l'avait fait s'effondrer dans leur appartement, il luttait contre l'envie de lui interdire strictement et catégoriquement de patiner, mais, à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, il se décourageait en imaginant ce que lui-même ressentirait si on lui imposait une telle décision. Il savait à quel point il pouvait en coûter à un patineur de renoncer à une compétition et il ne voulait pas faire subir ça à Yuri. Et ce n'était pas comme si son élève n'avait pas la moindre chance de l'emporter. Yuri mettait tout son cœur dans ses pas, dans chacun de ses mouvements, et Victor était persuadé qu'il était capable d'atteindre le podium même en limitant le nombre de sauts dans ses chorégraphies.

La plupart des patineurs quittaient la piste pour aller manger. D'un signe, Victor indiqua à Yuri de revenir vers lui et indiqua :

\- C'est tout pour ce matin. Reprends tes affaires.

\- On ne revient pas s'entraîner après manger ? s'étonna Yuri.

\- Peut-être en fin d'après-midi si tu es en forme. Mais tu as besoin de te reposer, ça ne sert à rien de t'épuiser à l'entraînement maintenant.

Yuri acquiesça en baissant la tête. Il était forcé de le constater, depuis qu'il s'était effondré, Victor ne voyait plus en lui qu'un patineur trop faible pour réussir la moindre performance dans ces championnats. Soudainement, les interrogations qui l'avaient saisi aux quatre continents l'assaillirent de nouveau : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce que Victor voyait en lui ? Est-ce que ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue passagère, ou son corps était-il bel et bien en train de le lâcher ? Est-ce qu'il récupérerait facilement après la fin des mondiaux ou était-il condamné à prendre sa retraite après cette saison ? Et surtout… Victor connaissait-il la réponse à toutes ces questions ?

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel et Yuri se laissa tomber sur le lit. Victor s'installa à côté de lui et murmura :

\- Yuri… Je te l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière et je te le répète, tu n'as rien de faible.

Il releva la tête, surpris que son coach ait aussi bien interprété son silence et ses angoisses.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des moments de fatigue plus importants que d'habitude, certains sportifs sont même obligés de prendre une saison entière de pause. Ce n'est pas ton cas, d'ici deux semaines tu seras complètement sur pieds.

\- Ça fait vingt ans que tu patines à haut niveau et tu n'as jamais eu besoin de t'arrêter, fit remarquer Yuri d'un ton amer.

\- Oh si, assura Victor. Ça ne m'a jamais fait rater une compétition, mais c'est uniquement parce que Yakov est un excellent coach – bien meilleur que moi. Il m'obligeait à m'arrêter dès que les premiers signes de fatigue ou de surmenage apparaissaient, et ça m'évitait de devoir faire une pause trop longue. C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire aussi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je t'avais interdit de patiner dès ton arrivée, le temps que tu t'habitues au décalage horaire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui m'arrive…

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter. Après-demain, on fêtera la fin des mondiaux ensemble et tu te reposeras le temps qu'il faudra. Mais pour l'instant, fais une sieste. Tu dois être en forme demain.

Sans lui laisser la possibilité de répondre, Victor l'attira dans ses bras, l'obligeant à se blottir contre lui en fermant les yeux.

* * *

 _ **J-1**_

\- Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, place au représentant du Japon, Yuri Katsuki !

Des applaudissements retentirent pendant que Victor soufflait ses derniers conseils à son élève. Face à face, séparés par la barrière de la patinoire, Victor laissa ses doigts s'emmêler à ceux de Yuri en lui murmurant :

\- Séduis-moi avec tout ce que t'as.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Il resserra légèrement sa main sur celle de Victor avant de le lâcher pour s'élancer sur la patinoire et de se positionner au milieu.

\- Yuri Katsuki, sur _De l'amour : Eros_ , annonça le présentateur. Chorégraphie de Victor Nikiforov.

 _Séduis-moi avec tout ce que t'as_. La voix de Victor résonna à ses oreilles. Les premières notes de la musique retentirent et il laissa ses bras glisser le long de son corps, reproduisant les mouvements sensuels et aguicheurs qu'il s'était entraîné à faire. Sur la fin de l'introduction, sa tête tourna d'un quart de tour et son regard accrocha celui de Victor, lui adressant un léger clin d'œil provocateur au passage. Il aperçut son coach esquisser un sourire amusé et captivé avant d'entamer la suite de sa chorégraphie. Mettant dans chaque geste sa volonté de garder le regard de Victor rivé sur lui, il prit de l'élan pour son quadruple flip, qu'il réalisa aisément. Au moment où il se réceptionnait, le léger choc sous ses pieds se propagea comme une vague dans son corps, réveillant le mal de crâne qui l'assaillait de plus en plus souvent. Il grimaça légèrement et, priant pour que le jury n'ait rien remarqué, continua sa chorégraphie.

Comme toujours depuis quelques semaines, sa combinaison de pirouettes accentua sa migraine et fit naître une sensation de tournis qu'il parvint à ignorer pour finir sa figure. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement pendant qu'il reprenait de la vitesse, l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage l'apaisant légèrement. Tout en exécutant ses mouvements, il réfléchit à la suite de sa chorégraphie. Il avait encore trois sauts à placer, dont deux dans la seconde partie. Est-ce qu'il tiendrait jusque là ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à garder suffisamment de forces et à lutter contre le malaise qui l'envahissait de plus en plus pour sauter après autant d'efforts ? Il ne savait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Sentant la panique le gagner, il se força à réfléchir calmement. Son prochain saut était un triple axel, sa spécialité. Celui-là, il pouvait le faire, il en était persuadé. Il reprit de la vitesse et l'exécuta facilement, malgré ses jambes qui tremblèrent violemment sur sa réception.

Il fatiguait vite, trop vite par rapport aux figures qu'il lui restait encore à faire. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas réalisé cette chorégraphie intégralement avec tous les sauts à l'entraînement, Victor cherchant à le ménager le plus possible, et il réalisait à ce moment là qu'il n'était absolument pas sûr de pouvoir la finir. Que devait-il faire ? Que lui conseillerait Victor s'il avait pu lui demander son avis à cet instant précis ? _Je me demande si on ne devrait pas garder qu'un seul quadruple, tu n'as pas besoin de plus pour gagner._ La conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus d'un an auparavant lui revint en mémoire. Oui, il savait ce que Victor lui aurait dit : Ne saute pas. Garde tes forces pour finir ta chorégraphie avec tout ton cœur, tu n'as pas besoin de sauter pour gagner. Il avait encore deux sauts à placer. Il pouvait renoncer au premier et, en fonction de l'énergie qu'il lui resterait à quelques secondes de la fin du morceau, décider ou non de faire le deuxième.

Sa chorégraphie touchait à sa fin et il réalisa qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en ne sautant pas. Même en économisant ses forces, il se sentait absolument incapable de faire encore le moindre saut et il se serait probablement effondré s'il avait essayé de les faire. Il acheva son programme sur les dernières notes de musique et, après s'être immobilisé quelques secondes, se laissa tomber à genoux, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Il resta un instant sur la glace avant de trouver la force de se relever et de rejoindre Victor qui l'attendait à la sortie de la piste. Celui-ci écarta ses bras et, dès qu'il fut sorti de la patinoire, le serra contre lui.

\- Tu étais parfait, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce. Je suis tellement fier de toi…

Yuri savoura les compliments sans pour autant être dupe. Victor restait le plus exigeant des perfectionnistes et il savait qu'il avait sans doute beaucoup de remarques à lui faire. Ses compliments étaient juste sa façon de le récompenser de son choix de ne pas sauter et de garder ses forces. Pendant qu'il se laissait aller à l'étreinte de son coach, un doute l'envahit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir puisé jusqu'à la dernière miette d'énergie qu'il avait pour finir ce programme court. Qu'est-ce que le libre, qui durait trois fois plus longtemps, donnerait le lendemain ?

* * *

 _ **Jour J, H-15**_

Yuri se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Il tremblait d'épuisement et ses yeux le brûlaient, mais il restait incapable de s'endormir. Après l'annonce des résultats du court, il avait été agréablement surpris de constater qu'il avait été classé quatrième, un résultat plus que satisfaisant compte-tenu de son état. Pour la première fois, il réalisait qu'il était capable de gagner ce pari fou, celui d'atteindre le podium des mondiaux dans son état. Victor, lui, n'avait pas paru surpris. Il savait qu'il était capable de le faire, c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il l'avait laissé participer.

Malgré son excitation et sa satisfaction, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser pour le lendemain. Est-ce qu'il arriverait à réaliser son programme libre correctement ? Celui-ci était beaucoup plus physique que le court, il aurait besoin d'encore plus d'énergie. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas réaliser tous ses sauts, mais combien devrait-il en sacrifier pour finir son programme ? Arriverait-il à en garder suffisamment pour faire un score correct ? Et les autres concurrents, que feraient-ils ? Est-ce qu'il avait la moindre chance de les dépasser, même en allégeant son programme ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirait s'il se plantait ? Qu'est-ce que Victor dirait ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait d'avoir autant insisté et puisé dans ses dernières ressources juste pour une performance ratée ?

Un bâillement l'arracha à ses pensées. Il était épuisé, il fallait qu'il dorme, absolument. Pourtant, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, ses angoisses l'assaillaient de plus belle, le rendant incapable de rester immobile. Il se retourna sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Demain il pourrait se permettre de se poser des questions, de faire des nuits blanches… Demain, tout serait fini, il pourrait se reposer aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement de temps, il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il traînait cet épuisement partout avec lui sans réussir à s'en débarrasser… Demain.

* * *

 _ **Jour J, H-6**_

\- Tu n'as pas dormi ? s'inquiéta Victor.

\- Si ! Un petit peu…

Un coude posé sur la table du petit-déjeuner, Yuri gardait la tête dans sa main pour atténuer le mal de crâne que la nuit lui avait laissé. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir complètement, comatant quelques dizaines de minutes avant de se réveiller, plus inquiet et angoissé que jamais.

\- Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! le réprimanda son coach. Bon sang, tu t'es regardé ? Tu ne tiens même plus debout !

\- Ça va aller… murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi le temps d'émerger, j'ai juste besoin de café…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement pour se lever, Victor lui avait pris son plateau et était parti le re-remplir au buffet de l'hôtel. Il revint en déposant la multitude de plats devant lui.

\- Café, fruits, céréales, fromage blanc et œufs brouillés, énuméra-t-il. Prends ton temps pour manger mais tu finis tout. Tu vas avoir besoin de prendre des forces.

Yuri acquiesça et murmura un remerciement avant de se redresser pour s'emparer de ses couverts. Dès l'instant où sa tête se décolla de sa main, une sensation de tournis l'assaillit et il ferma les yeux pour essayer de l'apaiser. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua que Victor le dévisageait avec un regard brûlant d'inquiétude.

\- Yuri… commença-t-il doucement. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller.

\- Tu plaisantes, je ne vais pas abandonner maintenant…

\- Je préfère ça plutôt que tu te blesses !

\- Je te dis que ça va aller ! protesta Yuri.

* * *

 _ **Jour J, Heure H / (Yuri)**_

Yuri leva les yeux vers Victor qui répéta ses derniers conseils :

\- Tu sais comment gérer ta fatigue. Si tu t'épuises trop vite, n'hésite pas à ne pas faire tes sauts ou à les simplifier, le plus important c'est que ton interprétation et tes autres figures soient correctement réalisées. Et aie confiance en toi. Tu restes le patineur le plus endurant que je connaisse. Prouve-le nous.

Yuri esquissa un pâle sourire, revigoré par le compliment de son coach. Son petit-déjeuner lui avait rendu ses forces et Victor lui avait fait boire à petites gorgées une bouteille de boisson énergisante une heure avant son programme. Cela n'avait pas suffi à faire complètement disparaître son mal au crâne créé par le manque de sommeil mais, au moins, il se sentait capable de réaliser son programme libre.

Il s'avança sur la patinoire et fit un tour de piste en saluant le public avant de se mettre en place.

\- Yuri Katsuki, sur la musique _Yuri on Ice_.

Les premières notes de piano résonnèrent et ses bras glissèrent lentement le long de son corps. Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait réaliser cette chorégraphie pour la dernière fois. Il pouvait se venger du fiasco des quatre continents. Il s'élança sur la piste dans une série de mouvements fluides avant d'amorcer son premier saut, une combinaison quadruple et boucle. La composante la plus difficile de son programme, volontairement laissée en début de chorégraphie pour être sûr qu'il aurait la force de la réaliser. Il prit de la vitesse et sauta, tournant impeccablement sur lui-même. Il parvint à se réceptionner à la fin de son quadruple et à amorcer son double aussitôt mais, en retombant, ses jambes tremblèrent et ne supportèrent pas son poids. Il tomba violemment, sa tête percutant la glace de plein fouet.

Il se releva par automatisme et continua sa chorégraphie, malgré la douleur lancinante de son front. Il sentait le sang pulser à l'endroit où il s'était cogné et il lutta contre l'impression que des vagues douloureuses se propageaient dans son corps depuis sa tête. Heureusement, il connaissait suffisamment son programme pour le réaliser mécaniquement, sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer dessus. Il avait déjà renoncé à un saut qu'il avait placé lors de la finale du Grand Prix, il devait en faire au moins un autre. Le prochain était un quadruple flip. La signature de Victor, qu'il s'était appropriée en clin d'œil à son coach, pour lui faire comprendre sa volonté de patiner à ses côtés. Il voulait le faire, absolument. Ce serait le dernier saut de la première partie, peut-être même le dernier de sa chorégraphie en fonction de son état, et il lui rapporterait suffisamment de points pour pouvoir se permettre de se passer des autres. Il devait le réussir.

Un dernier saut, un seul avant de souffler et de se concentrer sur les figures moins physiques. Si seulement il arrêtait d'avoir l'impression qu'un marteau tambourinait violemment contre sa tempe… Sa vision se troublait et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de l'absence de ses lunettes ou de la sueur qui lui coulait sur les yeux, il y voyait encore moins que d'habitude. En effectuant une alternance de chassés croisés et de roulés, une sensation de vertige apparut mais il tenta de la repousser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la tête qui tournait avant même de commencer son saut. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à regrouper toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, avant de reprendre de la vitesse. Il effectua un demi-tour qui accentua brusquement son tournis, lui donnant l'impression que la patinoire tournait violemment autour de lui pendant que sa tête explosait. Essayant de ne pas y faire attention, il amorça son saut d'une pression de la jambe.

* * *

 _ **Jour J, Heure H / (Victor)**_

Victor grimaça furieusement lorsque Yuri chuta sur la réception de son double, son front cognant violemment la glace. Il fut soulagé de voir son élève se relever aussitôt mais, rapidement, ce soulagement se transforma en inquiétude. Yuri continuait à réaliser sa chorégraphie mécaniquement, mais il était devenu pâle. Est-ce qu'il s'était blessé en se cognant la tête ? Ses gestes techniques restaient plus que satisfaisants mais il était évident qu'il souffrait. Ses yeux mi-clos, ses tremblements, son visage qui se couvrait de sueur beaucoup trop rapidement par rapport à l'effort qu'il faisait… Il ne se sentait pas bien, ça crevait les yeux.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque son élève n'essaya même pas de faire le triple axel qui était prévu. Il réalisa correctement sa série de chassés et de croisés avant de reprendre de la vitesse en ligne droite. Il n'allait tout même pas sauter dans son état ? En se souvenant que le saut suivant devait être un quadruple flip, Victor eut sa réponse. Yuri ne voudrait renoncer à celui-ci pour rien au monde. Il aurait presque voulu lui hurler de ne pas le faire, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas – et que ça ne servirait de toute façon à rien. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ne chute pas sur sa réception et qu'il ne saute plus sur le reste de sa chorégraphie.

Yuri effectua un demi-tour et son teint acheva de perdre les couleurs qu'il lui restait. Les yeux de Victor s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Il se souvenait trop bien de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Yuri devenir subitement aussi pâle, il réentendait presque le bruit de verre brisé qui lui avait fait relever la tête pour voir Yuri s'écrouler. Le patineur amorça son saut d'une pression de la jambe, s'élevant à une hauteur convenable et commençant à tourner sur lui-même. Une fois, deux fois. Alors qu'il amorçait le troisième tour, la trajectoire de son corps se modifia et il commença à perdre de la vitesse et de la hauteur, comme s'il ne maîtrisait plus son mouvement. Comme si tous ses muscles s'étaient brusquement relâchés. Emporté par son élan, le corps de Yuri se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Pas mi-clos comme lorsqu'il luttait contre la fatigue, pas plissés par la concentration de ses mouvements. Fermés.

\- YURI !

Son hurlement d'horreur résonna dans tout le complexe mais le patineur ne réagit absolument pas. Son corps inconscient continua à tomber avant de s'effondrer sur la glace dans un craquement sinistre qui recouvrit les cris choqués ou inquiets du public. Il resta immobile et étendu contre la glace pendant que les organisateurs arrêtaient sa musique pour demander au micro une équipe médicale. Victor, lui, s'était déjà élancé pour atteindre l'entrée de la piste. Il n'attendit pas les secours pour s'engager sur la patinoire, parvenant sans trop de difficultés à se laisser glisser jusqu'à lui, même sans patins.

Il tomba à genoux à côté du corps toujours inconscient de son petit-ami, étendu le visage contre la glace. Il le prit précautionneusement par les épaules et le retourna sur le dos, posant délicatement sa tête et le haut de son corps contre ses propres jambes pour le protéger du contact gelé de la piste. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes en observant le visage pâle, cerné et épuisé de son fiancé. Pourquoi ça ne le choquait que maintenant ? Ça faisait trois mois qu'il regardait ce visage tous les jours, trois mois qu'il le voyait se détruire d'épuisement, puiser dans ses moindres forces pour atteindre cet objectif. Trois mois que Yuri s'entraînait en étant brisé de fatigue, pour finalement atteindre ce résultat, le seul résultat possible de tant d'obstination, tant d'acharnement, tant d'inconscience : Yuri s'était évanoui d'épuisement au milieu de son programme libre.

* * *

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **J'essaye de ne pas traîner à poster la version longue de l'OS "Entretien", qui en est la suite directe. Et pour ceux qui suivent "In Memoriam", la suite arrive bientôt aussi !**_

 _ **En espérant que ça vous ait plu !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me revoilà pour la suite ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, je ne pensais pas galérer autant sur ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_**

 ** _Sur ce... ENJOY !_**

* * *

Il était étendu sur la glace, il le sentait au froid glacial contre son visage. Sa musique ne résonnait plus, remplacée par la voix au micro qui demandait une équipe médicale sur la patinoire. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était évanoui. Il n'avait pas réussi à résister à la fatigue et à l'effort imposé par son programme et il avait fait un malaise, en pleins championnats du monde, devant une foule de gens et de caméras. Des larmes d'épuisement et de regrets lui montèrent aux yeux. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-il pu échouer à réaliser cette chorégraphie qu'il avait faite des dizaines de fois sans aucun problème ?

Deux mains le prirent par les épaules et le retournèrent sur le dos, appuyant sa tête et ses épaules contre une surface bien plus douce et chaude que la glace. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en sentant son visage quitter la surface givrée de la piste. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Victor était agenouillé à côté de lui. Son coach lui avait appuyé le haut du corps contre ses propres jambes tout en le tenant dans ses bras pour le protéger du contact de la patinoire. Les mains du russe tremblaient violemment, ses yeux embués de larmes.

\- Yuri ! Tu m'entends ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je… Ça va… Je suis désolé, je… J'ai essayé de tenir, je te le jure… Je suis désolé… bafouilla-t-il.

\- C'est pas grave, Yuri. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu m'as fait tellement peur… Comment tu vas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Yuri fit légèrement bouger ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en miettes mais le fait de bouger n'accentuait pas la douleur.

\- Ça devrait aller… Je peux me relever…

\- Non, ne bouge pas. Tu as pris deux chocs d'affilés sur la tête, tu ne te relèves pas. Les secours arrivent.

Il acquiesça légèrement mais le mouvement de sa tête fit renaître ses migraines. Même maintenant que Victor le protégeait du contact de la glace, il avait froid. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit dû à la patinoire, la sensation glaciale semblait partir de l'intérieur de son corps pour se répandre vers chaque parcelle de sa peau. En le voyant frissonner, Victor enleva sa veste et l'enveloppa dedans pour le réchauffer. Il avait mal à la tête et avait l'impression qu'un brouillard épais avait envahi son cerveau, il se sentait incapable de réfléchir et de réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Lentement, il se laissa entraîner par la chaleur des bras de son coach et par cette sensation de brouillard et ses yeux se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

\- Yuri ! l'appela Victor. Ouvre les yeux, reste avec moi !

Au prix de ce qui lui parut être un effort surhumain, il parvint à rouvrir les yeux et à regarder son coach. Celui-ci passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, autant pour le réconforter que pour décoller de son front ses mèches collées par la sueur.

\- Reste avec moi, mon amour, répéta-t-il doucement. Ça va aller, tu pourras te reposer dès que tu seras en sécurité, mais ne t'endors pas pour l'instant, s'il te plaît.

Yuri s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts et distingua plusieurs personnes qui les rejoignaient grâce au tapis que les organisateurs avaient déroulé sur la piste pour leur permettre de marcher dessus. Un médecin s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui posa rapidement quelques questions, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas de fractures et qu'il pouvait être déplacé. Il aida Victor à le soulever légèrement pour le poser sur un brancard et, d'un signe de tête aux personnes qui l'accompagnaient, les laissa le faire sortir de la piste.

* * *

\- Monsieur, vous voulez bien continuer à lui maintenir ça sur le front, s'il vous plaît ?

Victor prit la poche de glace que le médecin lui tendait et l'appliqua soigneusement sur la tempe de Yuri. Il avait percuté la patinoire deux fois d'affilées au même endroit et une bosse surmontée d'un énorme hématome commençait à se former. Yuri avait été emmené dans l'infirmerie du complexe et installé sur une table d'examen. Même s'il avait rapidement repris connaissance, son regard restait flou et embrumé, comme s'il n'arrivait qu'à peine à réaliser ce qui se passait. Victor luttait pour s'empêcher de trembler d'inquiétude. Après les chocs qu'il avait pris, ce serait un miracle si son petit-ami n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale… Le médecin prit la tension de Yuri et, fronçant les sourcils devant le résultat, souffla :

\- Votre tension s'est effondrée, et avec l'effort que vous étiez en train de faire, ça a provoqué votre malaise. Vous aviez déjà fait des chutes de tension auparavant ?

Ce fut Victor qui répondit :

\- Il en avait fait une, il y a dix jours. Mais sans s'évanouir.

\- En continuant l'entraînement après ça, ce n'est pas étonnant que son état se soit aggravé.

Victor sentit la culpabilité qui l'envahissait s'accroître devant le reproche, mais il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir au médecin. Il avait totalement raison, ça avait été de l'inconscience de laisser Yuri continuer après son malaise dans leur appartement… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas forcé à s'arrêter plus tôt, pourquoi avait-il absolument voulu le voir participer à ces championnats ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Yuri s'effondre sur la patinoire pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'il était le pire coach possible ? Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé avec Yakov, il le savait, son propre coach aurait obligé Yuri à s'arrêter dès le début, à peine une semaine après que la fatigue ait commencé à l'atteindre… Lui, il avait laissé Yuri continuer trois mois dans cet état là… Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, bon sang ?

Le médecin l'examina longuement, testant ses réflexes et lui posant des questions sur son état, avant de conclure :

\- Bon. Pour l'instant, vous n'avez aucun symptôme de commotion cérébrale, mais je vais quand même vous garder en observation ici pour le reste de l'après-midi. A moins que votre état ne s'aggrave subitement, vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin d'être hospitalisé.

Le médecin rapprocha un fauteuil médicalisé de la table d'examen et lui demanda :

\- Vous vous sentez capable de vous lever pour vous mettre dans le fauteuil ? Vous serez plus à l'aise pour vous reposer.

\- Ça devrait aller.

Il se redressa lentement et, soutenu par Victor, réussit à descendre de la table d'examen pour se laisser glisser dans le fauteuil. Le médecin l'inclina en arrière, l'allongeant presque, et reprit :

\- Je vais vous mettre un tensiomètre autour du bras, il contrôlera votre tension automatiquement pour être sûrs qu'elle ne retombe pas. Essayez de ne pas bouger quand vous le sentez vibrer. Vous pouvez dormir si vous voulez, mais je viendrai vous réveiller une fois par heure pour m'assurer que vous allez bien.

Yuri acquiesça lentement et balbutia un remerciement pendant que Victor tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le japonais appuya un peu plus confortablement sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux tournés vers son coach. L'inquiétude sur son visage s'était un peu atténuée et il paraissait à présent plus renfermé, plus grave. Même avec cette impression d'être complètement déboussolé, Yuri en était persuadé : Victor était furieux. A cet instant présent, il se fichait du championnat, de cet objectif qu'il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre, de cette médaille qu'il ne pourrait pas lui rapporter. Il avait juste envie que son coach et petit-ami arrête d'être en colère contre lui. Lentement, il tendit la main vers lui et effleura son bras du bout des doigts.

\- Vic… Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Je t'en supplie, excuse-moi. J'ai essayé de tenir le coup, je te le jure, je voulais pas m'évanouir…

Victor ne le regarda même pas et sa voix était sèche lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Sa réponse surprit Yuri qui hasarda une question :

\- Alors… Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant ? Tu es en colère, ça se voit…

Cette fois, Victor releva les yeux vers lui, également surpris par sa question, et il le regarda en répondant :

\- C'est contre moi-même que je suis en colère, Yuri… Ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'était de la mienne ! Ça fait trois mois ! Trois mois que je te regarde crever de fatigue et te détruire d'épuisement uniquement pour que tu puisses faire ces championnats ! Tu n'étais pas en état de participer, ça crevait les yeux, mais je t'ai quand même laissé y aller juste pour que tu me ramènes une médaille de plus ! J'ai fait passer tes résultats avant ta santé et ta sécurité !

\- C'est moi qui ai insisté… Tu as voulu m'obliger à arrêter après les quatre continents, c'est moi qui t'ai supplié de me laisser partir aux mondiaux…

\- Bien sûr que tu as insisté ! s'exclama Victor. Aucun patineur ne veut s'être entraîné pour rien, aucun patineur ne veut renoncer à une compétition mais c'était mon devoir de coach de t'y obliger ! J'ai failli à toutes mes responsabilités envers toi et j'ai joué avec ta vie !

Le médecin les interrompit :

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne lui criez pas dessus ou je vous fais sortir d'ici, il a besoin de calme !

Victor grommela des excuses et Yuri répondit :

\- Tu n'as pas joué avec ma vie, tu exagères… Ce n'était qu'un malaise, je me suis réveillé en quelques secondes et je n'ai rien de grave…

\- Parce que tu as eu une chance inouïe ! reprit Victor plus doucement. Tu ne t'es pas vu tomber… Une chute comme celle que tu as faite, en plein milieu d'un saut, et les chocs que tu as pris sur la tête… Ça aurait pu, ça aurait dû être beaucoup plus grave !

\- Mais je vais bien. Ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu arriver…

\- Si. C'est beaucoup trop grave. Tu es l'un des meilleurs patineurs au monde et tu mérites de t'entraîner en sécurité avec un véritable entraîneur, pas avec un autre patineur inconscient qui s'est autoproclamé coach.

Sa réponse scotcha Yuri. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que Victor était en train de lui dire. Ou, du moins, il avait peur de trop bien comprendre.

\- Vic, tu… Tu ne penses pas à…

Victor secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je suis désolé Yuri. Ça ne changera rien au reste, tu peux continuer à vivre avec moi et à t'entraîner avec Yakov si tu le souhaites, il sera d'accord. Et j'ai sincèrement envie que tu le fasses. J'ai envie que tu restes avec moi et qu'on patine ensemble. Mais je ne peux pas t'entraîner, pas après ça. C'est trop grave et je dois en assumer les responsabilités pour être sûr que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Victor marqua une seconde de silence, comme s'il avait du mal à continuer sa phrase, avant de reprendre :

\- Je démissionne, Yuri.

* * *

Un silence de mort était tombé sur l'infirmerie. Après l'annonce de la démission de Victor, Yuri avait essayé d'argumenter mais son coach – non, son ancien coach – lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre discuter. Victor avait gardé ce visage grave et renfermé, presque effrayant, qui laissait comprendre qu'il bouillonnait encore de colère et de regrets. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Yuri avait alterné les phases de sommeil et les moments où le médecin le réveillait pour l'examiner et l'interroger sur son état. Même s'il se sentait encore complètement vidé de ses forces, le brouillard qui envahissait sa tête s'était dissipé et il avait au moins les idées au clair.

Victor l'avait informé que, pendant qu'il dormait, ses parents l'avaient appelé après avoir vu la rediffusion en direct des mondiaux et qu'il avait répondu à sa place pour les rassurer. Combien d'autres personnes l'avaient vu s'effondrer d'épuisement ? Pourrait-il continuer sans être entraîné par Victor ? Ou son malaise était-il la preuve irréfutable qu'il devrait prendre sa retraite, ne jamais faire cette prochaine saison aux côtés de son idole ? Même si celui-ci lui avait juré que ça ne changerait rien à leur relation, il se sentait incapable de patiner sans lui à ses côtés. Ces questions l'assaillaient et il soupira légèrement en reposant sa tête contre le dossier. Désormais, il aurait largement le temps d'y réfléchir, il en aurait pour plusieurs semaines de repos avant de pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement.

Le médecin revint vers eux et l'examina une dernière fois avant de décrocher le tensiomètre de son bras.

\- Bon, votre état s'est bien amélioré. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de passer à l'hôpital, mais vous allez devoir vous reposer. Quand est-ce que vous rentrez chez vous ?

\- On devait prendre l'avion demain matin, à cinq heures…

\- Je vais reporter les billets, trancha Victor. Tu ne vas pas faire six heures de voyage dans ton état.

\- C'est plus prudent, confirma le médecin. Prenez le temps de vous reposer ici avant de repartir, et ne reprenez pas l'entraînement sans l'accord du médecin qui vous suit à Saint-Pétersbourg.

Yuri acquiesça et se releva lentement, fermement soutenu par Victor.

\- Merci pour tout, murmura le russe.

\- Je vous en prie. Faites attention à vous. J'ai vu que pas mal de journalistes attendaient que vous sortiez, ça va aller ? Vous voulez que j'appelle la sécurité pour vous escorter jusqu'à votre taxi ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, assura Victor, on va leur donner ce qu'ils veulent rapidement. Merci.

Victor garda son bras fermement resserré autour des épaules de son protégé pour le soutenir et l'aider à marcher vers la sortie. Dès qu'ils franchirent la porte, des flashs d'appareils photos crépitèrent et les questions se multiplièrent :

\- Yuri ! Yuri, comment vous sentez-vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? Allez-vous prendre votre retraite suite à ce malaise ?

Il se figea légèrement, ébloui par les flashs qui clignotaient devant ses yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni à quelle question répondre en premier. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Victor répondit :

\- Tout va bien. Le malaise de Yuri était dû à de l'épuisement et du surmenage, ce dont j'assume entièrement les responsabilités en tant que coach. Nous nous exprimerons plus en détail tous les deux ensemble quand il sera complètement sur pieds, c'est-à-dire, certainement pas aujourd'hui. Pour l'instant, il a besoin de calme et de repos, donc merci de nous laisser passer.

Les journalistes continuèrent à poser des questions mais ne les empêchèrent pas d'avancer jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment, où un taxi les attendait pour les ramener à leur hôtel.

* * *

Victor relâcha l'épaule de Yuri pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et le laisser entrer. Le japonais s'assit sur le lit, son regard toujours rivé vers le sol. Même s'il paraissait moins désorienté que tout à l'heure, ses yeux se voilaient à présent d'un mélange de honte et de regrets. Yuri sortit son téléphone de sa poche et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait des dizaines de messages. Yûko, Phichit, Celestino, à peu près toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait avaient vu son malaise en direct et lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Il leur répondit rapidement pour les rassurer, avant d'ouvrir la page Facebook de son compte officiel, que Victor l'avait encouragé à créer quelques mois auparavant. Là aussi, il avait énormément de messages de fans. La plupart espéraient qu'il allait bien et lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement, mais il y en avait également d'autres qui le critiquaient, l'insultaient, lui disant qu'il n'avait rien à faire sur la glace s'il était incapable de faire deux sauts sans s'évanouir. D'autres qui concluaient que sa médaille d'argent au Grand Prix était un coup de chance et que ses deux dernières compétitions résumaient parfaitement son niveau réel. Certains, enfin, qui lui demandaient d'arrêter de s'entraîner pour laisser le vrai patineur qu'était Victor revenir sur le devant de la scène.

\- Arrête de lire ces bêtises.

Il releva la tête vers Victor, face à lui. Il avait dû deviner à son expression ce qu'il était en train de lire. Le russe avait gardé un visage grave, fermé, ses yeux étant dépourvus de toute l'affection que Yuri pouvait y voir en temps normal.

\- Les crétins qui t'insultent sont incapables de patiner trois heures d'affilées sans être fatigués, reprit Victor. Ils ne tiendraient pas une seule journée d'entraînement.

\- Ils ont tout de même raison quand ils disent que tu es meilleur que moi… commença Yuri.

\- Ce n'est pas comparable. Moi, j'ai eu un bon coach.

\- Victor, arrête de…

\- Tais-toi ! le coupa Victor en criant presque.

L'ordre agressif du russe le figea de stupeur. A cet instant précis, il ne reconnaissait même plus son petit-ami et fiancé avec qui il vivait depuis près d'un an. Son visage déformé par la colère et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs effrayèrent violemment Yuri, qui n'essaya même pas de répliquer. Victor sembla remarquer qu'il lui avait fait peur et il reprit plus doucement mais sur un ton toujours aussi grave :

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de ça, c'est bien compris ? Tu seras en sécurité avec Yakov. Il saura te faire des entraînements adaptés à ton endurance, il t'empêchera de patiner si ça doit influer sur ta santé et il ne t'enverra pas faire un malaise sur la piste juste pour avoir une médaille de plus. Fin de la discussion.

Yuri garda la tête baissée et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer à en parler et essayer de convaincre Victor qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui s'était passé, mais son attitude froide et agressive l'en dissuadait. Il posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et murmura :

\- Je vais sous la douche…

\- OK. Laisse la porte de la salle de bains ouverte, je veux pouvoir te rattraper si tu tombes encore.

Yuri ne prit pas la peine de protester qu'il se sentait mieux. Après tout, Victor aurait eu toutes les raisons de ne pas le croire et il préférait ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche pour que l'eau commence à chauffer avant de se déshabiller. En enlevant ses vêtements, il comprit subitement pourquoi chacun de ses mouvements était douloureux depuis son malaise. Sa peau pâle était criblée d'hématomes de différentes couleurs qu'il avait dû se faire en tombant. Il monta précautionneusement dans la baignoire et s'avança sous la douche, savourant la sensation de l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps. Il parvint à se laver rapidement malgré la douleur de ses bleus qui l'assaillait. Il grimaça violemment en se redressant, ayant à nouveau l'impression que son corps entier était en miettes. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, la confusion qui l'envahissait l'avait empêché de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, d'accepter que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait pris avec Victor le matin même lui paraissait remonter à une éternité. Depuis, il avait échoué à remporter la médaille pour laquelle il se brisait d'épuisement depuis trois mois, il s'était évanoui en plein programme libre et il avait détruit sa réputation et peut-être même sa carrière. Et, surtout, il avait perdu Victor.

Bien que Yuri reste persuadé qu'il était le seul responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, il pouvait comprendre que Victor s'en veuille également. Il aurait presque pu accepter sa démission si son petit-ami n'avait pas cette attitude froide et agressive envers lui. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et couler sur son visage, se mêlant à l'eau de la douche. A cet instant précis, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette journée n'ait pas eu lieu, pour qu'il se réveille le matin même en se rendant compte que la compétition n'avait pas encore commencé. Pourquoi avait-il insisté autant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas arrêté quand il avait commencé à avoir des vertiges, quand il s'était effondré dans leur appartement, quand le médecin lui avait demandé comment il se sentait ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il insiste autant en sachant qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas gagner ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'évanouisse et qu'il perde l'affection de son petit-ami pour réaliser tout ça ? La douleur physique se mélangeait à son désespoir et ses regrets, et ses larmes se transformèrent rapidement en sanglots incontrôlables. Incapable d'arrêter de pleurer, il appuya son front contre le mur de la salle de bains pour essayer de se calmer, sans y parvenir.

L'eau de la douche arrêta subitement de couler. Il releva la tête et, à travers ses yeux embués, distingua Victor, qui l'avait rejoint à côté de la baignoire. Son regard était toujours aussi grave mais il semblait également troublé, comme s'il se rendait compte que son attitude était la principale raison de ses sanglots.

\- Viens, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Il aida Yuri à descendre et attrapa deux serviettes pour envelopper délicatement son corps et ses cheveux. La sensation des serviettes délicieusement chaudes l'apaisa légèrement et il laissa Victor essuyer les larmes sur son visage. Passant son bras autour de ses épaules, le russe le ramena dans la chambre et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit avant de le frictionner précautionneusement avec les serviettes pour le sécher. Yuri gardait les yeux baissés, reprenant lentement sa respiration. Malgré l'expression sévère de Victor, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier son initiative, de savourer la sensation de ses mains qui passaient sur son corps à travers la serviette.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement sec, Victor tendit le bras vers sa valise pour en sortir un baume contre les coups. Il appliqua de la crème sur chacun de ses hématomes, passant le plus doucement possible dessus, et Yuri ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts chauds de son petit-ami glisser sur son corps. Lorsqu'il eut soigné tous ses bleus, Victor l'aida à enfiler son pyjama et le poussa délicatement sur le lit, le faisant s'allonger sur les oreillers moelleux. Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'au milieu de son torse avant de demander :

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Sa voix était restée sèche et dépourvue de toute affection, et Yuri murmura à peine :

\- De toi.

Yuri garda les yeux baissés, se sentant incapable de croiser le regard de son petit-ami sans se remettre à pleurer. Il aurait presque souhaité que le moment où Victor s'occupait de lui dure éternellement, il voulait sentir ses mains chaudes posées sur son corps, son souffle contre son cou. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il aurait pu considérer son échec aux mondiaux et son malaise comme des détails dérisoires si Victor avait continué à le soutenir comme il le faisait depuis toujours.

Victor sembla comprendre ce que Yuri voulait dire. Son regard se troubla légèrement et il baissa les yeux avant de souffler :

\- Excuse-moi. Je… Tu m'as fait peur, Yuri. Terriblement peur. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant tomber… Ni à quel point je me déteste pour ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais tellement que tu me ramènes cette médaille que j'ai fermé les yeux sur ta santé. Je t'ai exploité, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de temps pour arrêter de m'en vouloir, mais… Je te promets que ça ne change absolument rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu restes l'amour de ma vie.

Ses mots contrastaient horriblement avec l'intonation de sa voix, restée froide et insensible. Victor contourna le lit pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Il laissa Yuri trouver une position confortable qui n'appuyait pas sur ses hématomes avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Essaie de te reposer. Tu as besoin de décompresser maintenant.

* * *

Victor constata que la respiration de Yuri s'était calmée et ses muscles, relâchés. Malgré son épuisement, le japonais avait mis un moment à s'endormir, n'arrêtant pas de bouger pour trouver une position un peu moins douloureuse que les autres. Il avait fini par se retourner pour être appuyé sur le côté qui avait le moins de bleus, tournant le dos à Victor qui s'était serré contre lui. Il avait replié un bras derrière sa tête, contre lequel Yuri était appuyé, et un autre autour de son torse. Son souffle contre sa nuque et son étreinte réconfortante avaient rapidement apaisé son petit-ami, qui avait finalement sombré dans le sommeil.

Victor soupira de lassitude. Cette journée lui avait indéniablement fait décrocher le titre de pire coach et fiancé au monde. Depuis le passage de Yuri, il était incapable de fermer les yeux sans revoir son corps inconscient s'effondrer sur la glace, sans revoir son visage pâle et frigorifié d'être resté trop longtemps plaqué contre la piste. Il revoyait défiler en boucle les événements de ces trois derniers mois. Combien de fois avait-il vu son élève tituber en marchant, s'immobiliser en se tenant la tête, perdre l'équilibre en effectuant des mouvements de patinage qu'il maîtrisait depuis des années ? Combien de fois avait-il observé ses cernes, ses tremblements, ses larmes d'épuisement ? Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de hausser la voix pour l'obliger à s'arrêter sans jamais avoir osé le faire ?

La culpabilité et les regrets s'étaient tellement bousculés dans sa tête qu'il avait été incapable de prendre du recul. Étrangement, il n'avait pas eu de mal à annoncer sa démission à Yuri, c'était juste un choix logique, le seul choix responsable qu'il ait fait durant ces trois derniers mois. Il n'avait ni l'expérience ni la sagesse d'un coach et il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de recommencer de telles erreurs et de briser la carrière de Yuri.

Yuri s'agita légèrement dans son sommeil et Victor resserra son étreinte autour de son corps, le câlinant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. Il aurait voulu lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes mais la soirée lui avait prouvé qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il essaye. La colère et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même étaient tels qu'il avait été incapable de dire un seul mot sans que ses sentiments ne ressortent violemment, achevant de détruire son petit-ami. Il l'avait compris quand il l'avait vu fondre en sanglots sous la douche. Au moment où il aurait eu le plus besoin de réconfort et d'affection, il n'avait obtenu que des ordres secs et agressifs de la part de son fiancé, le laissant seul avec sa détresse suite à son malaise et son échec. Il avait voulu le réconforter mais était incapable de lui adresser un seul mot sur un ton aimable. Il s'était donc contenté de s'occuper de lui, de le sécher et de le soigner en silence, tout en sachant que ça ne suffirait pas à consoler son petit-ami. Comment Yuri pouvait-il encore accepter de lui adresser la parole ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il était trop en colère contre lui-même pour comprendre comment son élève pouvait ne pas lui en vouloir au moins autant.

Il se serra un peu plus contre le corps de Yuri, savourant l'odeur de ses cheveux encore humides, et ferma les yeux. _Emporté par son élan, Yuri se retourna vers lui tout en continuant à perdre de la hauteur. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses mouvements incontrôlés, et son visage n'eut pas la moindre expression au moment où son corps se fracassa contre la glace._ Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Yuri était toujours allongé contre lui, dormant paisiblement. Tremblant légèrement, il se laissa bercer par la respiration lente du japonais. Il savait qu'il ne fermerait pas les yeux cette nuit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus refermer les yeux sans se souvenir que son coaching avait réussi à détruire l'un des patineurs les plus endurants au monde.

* * *

Victor gara sa voiture en bas de leur immeuble. Ils avaient passé deux jours à se reposer à l'hôtel d'Helsinki avant que Yuri ne lui jure qu'il était en état de prendre l'avion pour rentrer à Saint-Pétersbourg. Victor avait rapidement accepté. Ils avaient tous les deux envie de revenir chez eux, et Yuri récupérerait bien plus facilement dans leur appartement.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et le japonais se rapprocha du coffre pour saisir leurs valises.

\- Laisse, ordonna Victor d'une voix ferme.

Yuri stoppa immédiatement son mouvement, laissant son petit-ami prendre leurs bagages. Si Victor ne lui avait plus crié dessus, son expression restait grave, et ses répliques, sèches. Il était évident qu'il s'en voulait encore et Yuri n'avait pas voulu l'énerver davantage en abordant la question de son entraînement. Pourtant, il devrait bien lui en reparler tôt ou tard, avoir avec lui cette conversation à laquelle il réfléchissait depuis deux jours et qui, il l'espérait, réussirait à le faire changer d'avis. Ils remontèrent dans leur appartement et, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Victor ordonna :

\- Tu files au lit. Tu as encore besoin de repos, surtout après le voyage.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête mais eut une seconde d'hésitation.

\- Je… Je peux juste prendre une douche avant, s'il te plaît ? J'ai transpiré dans l'avion…

Victor le dévisagea quelques secondes, visiblement surpris qu'il lui demande l'autorisation pour une chose aussi banale. Il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Il était conscient que Yuri restait intimidé par son comportement et qu'il préférait ne pas courir le risque de l'énerver. Son visage se radoucit légèrement et il laissa ses doigts filer sur sa joue dans un geste affectueux.

\- Je vais te faire couler un bain. Ça te détendra et ça fera passer tes courbatures plus rapidement. Va au moins t'asseoir en attendant.

Yuri acquiesça sans discuter, laissant juste échapper un « Merci » et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Victor le rejoignit après être allé mettre son bain à couler et annonça :

\- J'ai eu Yakov au téléphone, quand on était à l'aéroport. Il m'a confirmé qu'il était d'accord pour t'entraîner dès que tu seras remis.

Un pincement au cœur saisit Yuri à cette annonce. Il aurait voulu repousser encore cette conversation mais il était forcé de constater qu'aucun moment ne lui paraîtrait être le bon. Il releva les yeux vers Victor et commença :

\- A ce propos…

\- Non. Ce n'est pas discutable.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit non.

\- S'il te plait, écoute-moi au moins ! s'écria Yuri.

Victor haussa les sourcils, surpris que son petit-ami insiste autant. Il allait répondre sur le même ton mais l'air intimidé de Yuri l'en dissuada. Visiblement, le japonais avait pris sur lui pour élever la voix de cette façon et il était évident qu'il appréhendait sa réaction. Victor s'appuya au fond du canapé en le regardant.

\- OK je t'écoute.

\- Vic… commença-t-il prudemment. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne recommencerai pas à patiner tout de suite, j'en ai pour au moins deux semaines avant que le médecin de l'équipe ne m'autorise à reprendre l'entraînement. Minimum. Alors, s'il te plaît… Est-ce que tu pourrais me promettre que ta décision ne sera pas définitive tant que je ne serai pas sur pieds ? Peut-être que tu ne changeras pas d'avis et je respecterai ta décision finale, je te jure ! Mais s'il te plaît… Promets-moi juste d'y réfléchir. Juste ça.

Victor l'avait écouté en silence et, à la fin de sa demande, hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer lentement.

\- OK. Oui, je suppose que je peux faire ça. C'est d'accord, je te promets d'y réfléchir. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'espoirs non plus, je ne vois franchement pas ce qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis.

\- Merci…

* * *

Victor ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte de la chambre. Yuri dormait déjà profondément. Il était soulagé que son élève n'ait pas plus discuté à l'ordre de se reposer, allant docilement se coucher après son bain. Lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et laissa ses doigts passer dans ses cheveux encore humides.

Depuis la fin des mondiaux, trois jours auparavant, le japonais dormait près de douze heures d'affilées par nuit, en plus de deux ou trois heures l'après-midi, et la fatigue commençait tout juste à s'atténuer sur son visage. L'horreur et le dégoût qui envahissaient Victor s'étaient accentués en réalisant à quel point son protégé avait désespérément besoin de sommeil. Il commençait à peine à récupérer alors qu'il dormait plus de quatorze heures par jour sans rien faire d'autre. Comment avait-il pu l'obliger à s'entraîner dans son état, à enchaîner sept heures de patinage six jours par semaine ? Comment Yuri avait-il pu tenir debout aussi longtemps ? Comment était-il censé passer par-dessus ça, faire comme s'il n'avait pas laissé son élève et fiancé se mettre en danger ? Faire comme s'il n'avait pas failli se blesser gravement dans sa chute lors de ce programme libre ?

Il soupira légèrement. Comme l'avait dit Yuri, il en aurait pour plusieurs semaines avant de devoir prendre cette décision définitivement. Il avait largement le temps d'y penser. Au moins, à présent, ils étaient rentrés chez eux, n'avaient plus de compétition avant six mois et Yuri pourrait enfin prendre le repos qu'il aurait déjà dû s'accorder deux mois auparavant.

La sonnette de l'appartement le tira de ses pensées. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers son protégé mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, le bruit ne le réveillant pas – il était bien trop épuisé pour ça. Il ressortit silencieusement avant d'aller ouvrir.

\- Yakov ?

Victor s'écarta pour laisser son coach entrer. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé du salon avant que Yakov n'annonce :

\- Je suis passé voir comment vous alliez.

\- Ça va mieux. Il dort. Il va pouvoir mieux récupérer maintenant qu'on est rentrés.

\- Et toi ?

Victor haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Quoi, moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille mal ?

\- Parce que tu as vu ton élève et ton petit ami faire un malaise et que tu t'en sens responsable. Je commence à te connaître, Victor. Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de l'entraîner si tu n'étais pas effondré de culpabilité.

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même l'année dernière, je n'ai jamais été coach. Et il a fallu que je mette sa santé en danger pour que je m'en rende compte. Il sera en sécurité avec toi.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, renoncer à l'entraîner ?

\- Ce que je veux, c'est être sûr qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduira pas ! rugit Victor.

\- Peu importe ta décision, ça ne se reproduira pas, assura Yakov.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en s…

Victor n'acheva pas sa phrase, un souvenir revenant dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que ça remontait à une éternité, mais il réentendait clairement la voix grave de Yakov, quelques semaines auparavant, quand il l'avait averti qu'il n'était pas prudent que Yuri continue à s'entraîner. _Crois-moi sur parole, tu n'as pas envie de vivre avec ça sur la conscience._ Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris à ce moment-là ?

\- Ça t'est déjà arrivé ? demanda prudemment Victor. Tu… Un de tes patineurs s'est blessé à cause d'une erreur de coaching que tu as faite ?

\- C'était bien avant que tu n'arrives, confirma Yakov. J'avais eu un élève, incroyablement doué, prometteur. Même toi, tu ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville. Il avait neuf ans quand j'ai commencé à l'entraîner. Il avait un talent fou, ça crevait les yeux, et une fièvre de victoire que je n'avais encore jamais vue avant… A partir de douze ans, il m'a demandé de le laisser mettre des quadruples dans ses programmes. Je connaissais les recommandations officielles, je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter avant qu'il n'ait fini sa croissance… Mais il avait un potentiel énorme. Un talent comme le sien, avec des quadruples à son âge, ça le rendait capable de battre tous les records du monde jamais fixés auparavant. Il m'a supplié de le laisser faire, il m'a promis qu'il ferait attention, qu'il n'en mettrait qu'un seul par programme. Et j'ai fini par céder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Lors de son arrivée chez les séniors, il a commencé à se plaindre de maux de dos. Au début ce n'était pas grand-chose, et il voulait finir la saison avant de s'en occuper. Il a insisté, a fini toutes les compétitions et s'est décidé à en parler à un médecin. La moitié de ses vertèbres étaient complètement tassées. Sa colonne vertébrale était en miettes et irrécupérable. Tout le monde m'a affirmé qu'il pouvait y avoir plein de raisons, que je n'étais pas forcément responsable… Mais on ne se tasse pas des vertèbres comme ça et il ne faisait rien d'autre que de patiner. Sa carrière était finie à seize ans.

Victor resta silencieux. Il avait lui-même essayé de faire un quadruple quand il avait treize ans et Yakov l'avait incendié, allant jusqu'à l'interdire de patiner pendant une semaine entière pour le dissuader de recommencer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une fureur pareille. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi, à présent. Yakov reprit :

\- Victor, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que ce qui s'est passé dans les mondiaux ne se reproduira pas. Ta culpabilité est trop grande pour disparaître complètement et, si tu décides de continuer, je peux t'affirmer que plus jamais tu ne laisseras Yuri prendre le moindre risque. On n'oublie pas ces choses là, je te le jure.

Victor acquiesça lentement.

\- Tu… Tu as dit toi-même que ça te dégoûtait de me voir comme coach, l'année dernière…

\- Tu es meilleur patineur que coach, c'est indéniable, assura Yakov. Mais ta relation avec Yuri est particulière. Tu as été le seul entraîneur à être capable de lui donner confiance en lui, de lui donner la force de surmonter ses angoisses, personne d'autre n'avait réussi à le faire depuis vingt-trois ans ! La décision te revient, Victor, je ne te forcerai à rien et j'accepterai de l'entraîner si tu décides d'arrêter ton contrat avec lui. Mais, très honnêtement… Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le motiver et à le faire briller autant que tu l'as fait lors de cette saison.

Yakov se leva et pressa l'épaule de Victor d'un geste amical.

\- Réfléchis-y, conseilla-t-il.

\- Merci, murmura Victor, la gorge serrée.

Il le raccompagna à la porte et Victor se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

* * *

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Victor. Tu as l'air pâle…

\- Oui oui, t'inquiète pas ! assura Yuri. C'est juste que… J'aime pas les hôpitaux, c'est tout.

Il avait à peine murmuré sa dernière phrase. Le lendemain de leur retour, le médecin de l'équipe avait demandé à revoir Yuri. Après l'avoir longuement sermonné pour lui avoir menti sur son état avant les mondiaux, il l'avait envoyé faire une série complète d'examens pour s'assurer qu'il ne garderait aucune séquelle et que ses vertiges et pertes d'équilibre n'étaient dus qu'à de l'épuisement. Il avait eu l'impression que la journée ne finirait jamais entre les radios, les différents rendez-vous avec des spécialistes et les scanners. Heureusement, Victor était resté avec lui, autant pour le rassurer que pour lui servir d'interprète avec les médecins qui ne parlaient pas anglais.

\- Peu de gens aiment y aller, fit remarquer Victor. Mais je préfère ça, au moins on sera définitivement fixés sur le fait que tu ne couves rien de grave.

Yuri acquiesça lentement. Ils montèrent dans la voiture du russe qui les ramena rapidement à leur appartement. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Saint-Pétersbourg, la colère de Victor avait commencé à s'atténuer. Son regard restait sombre et rempli de culpabilité, mais sa voix s'était radoucie. Il ne lui avait plus donné d'ordre de manière agressive depuis la soirée à l'hôtel et seule l'inquiétude transparaissait quand il l'interrogeait sur son état. Plus d'une fois dans la journée, Yuri s'était fait la remarque qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire la moitié des examens qu'il avait passés si Victor n'avait pas été là pour lui adresser une parole ou un geste réconfortants quand il angoissait trop.

De son côté, Victor avait continué à réfléchir à sa décision d'entraîner ou non Yuri lors de la prochaine saison. Avant son entretien avec Yakov, il n'aurait même pas envisagé l'idée de changer d'avis, mais leur discussion l'avait fait réfléchir. Depuis toujours, il voyait Yakov comme le meilleur entraîneur possible, presque comme un dieu. Quelqu'un qui ne commettait jamais la moindre erreur, qui savait toujours exactement quoi dire et quoi faire pour entraîner et motiver ses patineurs, de façon à ce qu'ils obtiennent les meilleurs résultats possibles sans mettre leur santé en danger. Il avait du mal à réaliser que, des années auparavant, Yakov avait été comme lui : un jeune entraîneur, qui faisait des erreurs mais avait appris à vivre avec et à en tirer des leçons. Qu'il n'avait pas toujours été le coach parfait qu'il avait connu.

Cette prise de conscience l'avait poussé à réfléchir. Oui, les élèves de Yakov atteignaient des sommets mondiaux. Lui-même, Yurio, Mila, ils étaient tous la preuve que leur coach faisait obtenir les meilleurs résultats aux élèves qui le suivaient. Mais combien d'autres à côté avaient abandonné ? Combien de fois Victor avait-il retrouvé des juniors en larmes dans les vestiaires après une énième série de réprimandes alors qu'ils s'étaient entraînés sans relâche pendant des semaines ? Combien de dizaines, de centaines d'élèves avaient arrêté le patinage parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus de sacrifier la totalité de leur temps libre à une discipline dont ils ne tiraient plus aucun plaisir à force de subir les critiques permanentes de leur coach ?

La sonnette de l'appartement le tira de ses pensées. En sortant de l'hôpital, il avait commandé des katsudons chez un traiteur japonais qui, visiblement, venait d'arriver. Il ouvrit la porte et le paya avant de ramener le repas sur la table. Les yeux de Yuri s'illuminèrent de gourmandise en découvrant le plat mais il lança un regard gêné à Victor.

\- Je ne suis pas censé les mériter… fit-il remarquer. Je dois en manger que quand je gagne…

\- Tu as survécu à une journée entière à l'hôpital, ça ne te suffit pas comme victoire ?

Yuri laissa échapper un léger rire et Victor reprit :

\- Viens manger. Tu les as largement mérités, crois-moi.

Ils s'installèrent à table et Yuri dévora avidement les premiers morceaux du plat avant que Victor ne reprenne :

\- Yuri… Je ne t'ai jamais demandé… Comment s'est passé ton entraînement avec Yakov, quand j'ai dû rentrer au Japon pendant la coupe de Russie ?

Yuri écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette question. Il finit sa bouchée en réfléchissant avant de demander prudemment :

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Tu voulais que je réfléchisse au fait de continuer à t'entraîner ou à te laisser avec Yakov. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de lui quand vous vous êtes entraînés ensemble ? Les journalistes avaient dit que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup parlé…

\- C'est vrai… commença lentement Yuri. Mais… Enfin, cette expérience ne vaut pas grand-chose. Je n'étais pas un de ses élèves et il me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Il a dit que je ne devais pas hésiter à lui demander si j'avais des questions, mais à part ça, il a consacré l'entraînement à Yurio et Mila. Je suppose que ça ne se passera pas de la même façon si je m'entraîne officiellement avec lui…

Victor acquiesça lentement. Ce comportement ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Yakov, il avait clairement ressenti que son coach avait accepté de prendre Yuri sous son aile uniquement parce que lui-même était désespéré.

\- Et de manière générale ? reprit Victor. Tu penses que tu pourrais obtenir de bons résultats avec lui ?

\- Certainement. Il est doué, c'est indéniable. Après, pour les résultats… Enfin, tu me connais, résuma Yuri. Ce n'est pas de la faute de mon entraîneur si j'angoisse et que je panique au moment d'entrer en piste.

Victor n'était pas d'accord avec ce dernier point mais ne prit pas la peine de le faire remarquer. Il était reconnaissant envers Yuri que celui-ci réponde de la façon la plus objective possible, en laissant de côté son envie de s'entraîner ou non avec Yakov. En fait, les réponses de Yuri étaient tellement neutres et indépendantes de ce qu'il désirait réellement que Victor finit par lui demander :

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu préférerais ? T'entraîner avec Yakov ou avec moi ?

Étrangement, Yuri prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Il finit par répondre lentement :

\- Ce que je préférerais, c'est m'entraîner avec toi, c'est indéniable. Tu m'as fait atteindre des résultats et des records dont je n'aurais même pas osé rêver. Mais… Je te l'ai dit, je respecterai ta décision finale et je ne veux pas t'influencer. Si tu estimes que je dois m'entraîner avec Yakov, je le ferai, point.

Victor resta silencieux, commençant à comprendre à travers la réponse de Yuri la raison pour laquelle le japonais gardait une attitude aussi neutre. Jusqu'à maintenant, Victor avait été tellement dévoré par la culpabilité et les remords qu'il ne s'était même pas demandé ce que Yuri avait pu ressentir, après son malaise. Même lorsqu'il l'avait vu fondre en larmes le soir même dans leur chambre d'hôtel, il avait été incapable de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'était contenté de s'occuper de lui et de le câliner sans un mot pour le réconforter. Mais, à présent que son inquiétude pour son fiancé commençait à retomber et qu'il arrivait progressivement à prendre du recul, il remarquait l'attitude de Yuri, son obéissance aveugle aux ordres qu'il lui donnait, ses yeux baissés en permanence, son air coupable mais résigné. A cet instant, il en eut la certitude : Yuri également culpabilisait pour ce qui s'était passé. Il se jugeait comme entièrement responsable du malaise qu'il avait fait à Helsinki. Et, à ses yeux, le fait de devoir désormais s'entraîner avec Yakov n'était rien d'autre qu'une punition qu'il estimait mériter pleinement.

* * *

Yuri ferma les yeux en savourant la chaleur timide du soleil sur son visage. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés et, jusqu'à maintenant, Victor ne l'avait laissé sortir de chez eux que pour ses rendez-vous médicaux, où il le conduisait en voiture. Le médecin de l'équipe l'avait appelé la veille au soir pour l'informer qu'il avait reçu les résultats de ses examens. Même s'il ne pouvait pas encore reprendre le sport à haut niveau, il lui avait confirmé qu'il ne couvait rien de grave et qu'il pouvait se dégourdir les jambes progressivement. Victor lui avait proposé d'en profiter pour lui faire visiter Saint-Pétersbourg et Yuri avait tout de suite accepté. Non seulement il ne connaissait pas grand-chose d'autre que le chemin entre la patinoire et leur appartement, mais il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas tardé à exploser s'il avait dû rester enfermé plus longtemps.

Cela faisait une petite heure qu'ils se promenaient dans les principales avenues de la ville. Au moment où Victor lui demandait s'il voulait voir quelque chose en particulier, le décor devant lui tangua brusquement. Il tituba et s'immobilisa, gardant son équilibre grâce à Victor qui l'avait pris par les épaules. Quand la sensation de tournis s'atténua, il releva les yeux vers son petit-ami qui le regardait avec un air grave.

\- Tu as encore des vertiges ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- C'est rien, ce… C'était plus léger qu'avant les mondiaux. Ça va aller. Le médecin a dit que ça pouvait continuer à arriver encore un peu.

\- Tu dois commencer à fatiguer, décréta le russe. On rentre.

Le cœur de Yuri se serra. Même s'il comprenait l'inquiétude de Victor et qu'il réalisait à présent qu'il ne devait pas insister quand ses symptômes apparaissaient, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas mis un pied dehors et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à retrouver dès maintenant les murs et la lumière artificielle de leur appartement. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait franchement le choix. Il avait suffisamment menti et désobéi à Victor pendant les trois derniers mois et, connaissant le résultat que cela avait donné, il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux que son petit-ami lui adresse encore la parole. Il baissa la tête et acquiesça légèrement.

\- Tu sais que tu as le droit de me dire simplement que tu n'as pas envie ?

Surpris, il releva les yeux vers Victor mais se contenta de répondre :

\- Je ne vais pas insister jusqu'à m'évanouir une deuxième fois…

\- Tu as besoin de t'allonger ? Ou juste de t'asseoir un moment ?

\- Ça ira si on s'assoit.

\- Alors viens. Je te paye un verre.

Victor l'entraîna vers la terrasse d'un café quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois installés et leurs verres servis, le russe reprit :

\- Yuri… Je te dois des excuses. Mon comportement après ta chute… J'ai été purement odieux.

Yuri balaya ses excuses d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu avais tes raisons d'être en colère. J'ai passé trois mois à te cacher mon état et à te mentir, uniquement pour pouvoir détruire ta réputation de coach en public.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Je me fiche de ma réputation. Et pour le reste, j'aurais agi exactement de la même façon. Je te l'ai dit, aucun patineur ne veut renoncer à une compétition. Yuri, s'il te plaît… Mets-toi en tête que ce n'était _pas de ta faute_.

Victor avait insisté sur ces derniers mots. Yuri releva timidement la tête vers lui et le russe reprit :

\- Ça se voit que tu t'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé. Mais… Même si je suis mal placé pour faire de tels conseils, il va falloir que tu passes par-dessus. Que tu oublies cette compétition et que tu passes à ta prochaine saison. Tu n'arriveras pas à avancer si tu continues à culpabiliser.

Yuri rebaissa les yeux et murmura, à peine assez fort pour que Victor puisse le comprendre :

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je serai prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Pour que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. Tu m'as demandé des dizaines de fois de m'arrêter et j'ai refusé alors que je ne tenais même plus debout…

\- Je ne t'ai pas aidé à te sentir mieux après ton malaise, non plus… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su contrôler mes émotions.

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Yuri un peu plus sèchement.

Victor le dévisagea d'un air surpris.

\- Vic… A ton avis… Combien de coaches auraient fait ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Combien se seraient précipités sur la piste sans attendre les secours pour que je ne reste pas étendu contre la glace ? Combien m'auraient parlé pour m'empêcher de me rendormir et d'aggraver mon état en attendant les médecins ? Combien auraient passé l'après-midi entier avec moi à l'infirmerie ? Combien se seraient occupés de moi toute la soirée à l'hôtel ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton coach que j'ai fait ça… commença Victor.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais pas fait ça pour n'importe quel élève, que tu sois amoureux de lui ou pas ?

Victor s'apprêta à nier mais il resta silencieux. Si Yuri avait été son premier élève à temps plein, il lui était parfois arrivé de remplacer Yakov pour entraîner les juniors quand il patinait encore. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été l'un de ces jeunes qui s'était effondré au cours d'un programme. Et il fut forcé de constater que Yuri avait raison. Il se serait comporté exactement de la même façon, il n'aurait pas supporté de quitter son élève des yeux une seule seconde tant qu'il n'aurait pas été certain qu'il était hors de danger.

\- Je comprends que tu sois encore sous le choc, reprit Yuri, mais je te jure que tu as été le meilleur coach possible, du début à la fin.

* * *

Yuri s'efforça de retenir un frisson quand le médecin posa son stéthoscope sur son torse. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, il avait enchaîné les rendez-vous médicaux et il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de son temps torse-nu devant des docteurs ou des kinés. Le médecin de l'équipe l'examina rapidement avant de sortir un tensiomètre. Yuri tendit docilement son bras, rodé à la batterie d'examens qu'il subissait continuellement, mais eut tout de même l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait avant que le médecin n'annonce :

\- Bon, eh bien vous avez l'air d'aller mieux ! Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Avant même qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase, Yuri était descendu de la table d'examen et avait renfilé son tee-shirt. Il revint à côté de Victor, face au bureau du docteur, qui reprit :

\- Votre tension est complètement remontée à son niveau habituel. Vous n'avez plus de vertiges ?

\- Ça arrive quand on passe la journée à marcher, mais c'est de plus en plus rare…

\- Bon, ça devrait normalement ne plus tarder à disparaître complètement. Vous allez pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement en douceur, annonça-t-il en insistant sur les deux derniers mots. Pour l'instant, vous ne faites que deux heures d'entraînement par jour, et sans faire de sauts. Et vous revenez au bout d'une semaine pour voir comment vous allez, on augmentera le temps d'entraînement petit à petit si vous tenez le coup. Si, pendant que vous patinez, vous recommencez à avoir des vertiges ou des migraines, vous vous arrêtez immédiatement et vous ne reprenez pas sans m'avoir vu, c'est bien compris ?

Le regard et le ton du médecin étaient secs et Yuri garda les yeux baissés en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir ignoré ses avertissements alors qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû continuer à s'entraîner pour les mondiaux.

\- Yuri.

Le japonais releva les yeux vers le médecin qui reprit :

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à m'avoir menti pour pouvoir faire une compétition. Même si cette attitude m'exaspère au plus haut point, je me suis fait à l'idée qu'elle était normale chez tous les sportifs. Mais à présent, vous connaissez vos limites et vous savez ce qui peut arriver si vous insistez. Ce n'est pas pour vous brider que je vous demande de reprendre doucement, c'est au contraire pour que vous teniez plus longtemps sur la durée. Vous pouvez avoir encore plusieurs années de carrière devant vous si vous vous ménagez et ce serait dommage de ne pas le faire et de finir maintenant, c'est tout.

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et réussit à afficher un pâle sourire.

-Merci… murmura-t-il.

\- Je vous en prie. Je vous revois dans une semaine. D'ici là, faites attention à vous.

* * *

Yuri débarrassa la table du dîner et se rapprocha de l'évier pour faire la vaisselle, mais Victor le devança. Lui prenant les couverts des mains, il ordonna avec un sourire :

\- Au lit ! Tu dois être en forme si tu reprends l'entraînement demain !

\- Je peux au moins t'aider, il y en a pour cinq minutes…

Il essuya la vaisselle au fur et à mesure que Victor la lavait et, quand tous les couverts furent rangés, le russe sourit :

\- Plus d'excuses !

Yuri laissa échapper un léger rire mais redevint sérieux en relevant les yeux vers son fiancé.

\- Victor… Est-ce que je peux juste savoir… Si je m'entraînerai avec Yakov ou toi, demain ?

Victor resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il avait promis à Yuri de rendre sa décision définitive lorsqu'il reprendrait l'entraînement. Si, le jour où il lui avait fait cette promesse, il jugeait inconcevable l'idée de changer d'avis, aujourd'hui, il aurait presque souhaité avoir du temps en plus pour y réfléchir. Il baissa les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Yakov, puis avec Yuri lui avait permis de réaliser les faiblesses de son propre coach. Il réentendait presque Yuri lui raconter que Yakov n'avait pas forcément accordé d'importance à son entraînement lors de la Coupe de Russie. Si Yuri avait mis cela sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un de ses élèves, Victor savait que le problème était plus important que ça.

Ce comportement de son coach ne l'avait pas étonné parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait vu délaisser un élève. Yakov entraînait des champions, des patineurs de haut niveau destinés à atteindre tous les podiums. C'est vrai, certains arrêtaient en cours de route parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus ses réprimandes, mais il y en avait eu d'autres, d'autres qui avaient juste été abandonnés par Yakov. D'autres qui étaient doués sans pour autant être talentueux, qui se débrouillaient bien mais pas assez pour sortir du lot. D'autres qui étaient prometteurs mais n'avaient pas l'endurance nécessaire pour s'entraîner tous les jours pendant des heures… D'autres que Yakov avaient négligé parce qu'il avait su en les voyant progresser qu'ils ne seraient jamais exceptionnels, qu'ils ne se hisseraient jamais sur les podiums des plus grandes compétitions. D'autres qui avaient fini par partir quand ils avaient compris que leur coach ne les soutenait plus.

Victor réalisa soudainement que Yakov n'accepterait jamais d'entraîner Yuri dans ces conditions. Pour l'instant, le japonais ne pouvait pas encore reprendre à son rythme habituel, il pourrait à peine patiner deux heures par jour. Yakov pourrait superviser sa reprise si lui-même refusait de le faire, mais il ne lui accorderait jamais l'attention qu'il mériterait tant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'aligner les heures d'entraînement qui lui permettraient de se classer parmi les meilleurs. Et Yuri avait besoin de cette attention. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son petit-ami pour savoir qu'il appréhendait cette reprise, que sa confiance en ses capacités s'était évanouie en même temps que lui lors des mondiaux. Plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'un coach qui se soucierait de lui et qui lui laisserait le temps de reprendre doucement, de retrouver progressivement son assurance.

\- Tu vas reprendre avec moi pour l'instant, tant que tu ne peux pas patiner à ton rythme habituel. Et on verra après pour la suite. Ça te convient ?

Un sourire surpris illumina le visage du japonais et il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste.

\- Par contre, reprit Victor avec un visage grave, je veux que les choses soient claires. Je ne tolérerai plus aucun mensonge. Si tu as le moindre signe de fatigue, je veux que tu me le dises. Peu importe que ce soit en plein milieu d'un entraînement ou d'une figure, tu t'arrêtes immédiatement. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

L'air sérieux et autoritaire de Victor intimida légèrement Yuri mais il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Il considérait déjà comme un miracle que Victor accepte de l'entraîner à nouveau, ne serait-ce que temporairement, il pouvait largement comprendre que le russe ne supporterait pas qu'il prenne des risques à nouveau. Il releva la tête vers lui en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

\- Plus de mensonges, confirma-t-il.

* * *

\- Redresse-toi un peu. Et garde tes jambes souples.

Victor posa délicatement sa main sur le dos de Yuri pour corriger sa position avant de reprendre :

\- OK, maintenant refais-le. Et essaie de rester droit comme ça.

Yuri refit sa figure sous le regard de Victor qui esquissa un sourire :

\- C'était mieux. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Yuri jeta un regard surpris vers l'horloge de la patinoire. Il était habitué à passer sa journée sur la patinoire et les deux heures d'entraînement étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Il fit un simple tour de la piste pour détendre ses jambes avant de rejoindre son coach sur les bancs.

\- Tu t'en es bien tiré, le félicita Victor. J'avais peur que tu aies perdu certains réflexes après tout ce temps sans patiner.

\- On n'a rien fait de trop compliqué non plus…

\- C'est sûr. Prends le temps de t'étirer, tu risques d'avoir des courbatures avec la reprise.

Yuri acquiesça et, après avoir enlevé ses patins, il étira soigneusement ses jambes avant de remettre ses chaussures. Un peu plus loin, Yakov les appela :

\- Victor ! Tu es prêt ?

Si Victor avait informé Yakov qu'il ne patinerait pas pour rester avec Yuri le temps qu'il récupère complètement, son coach avait insisté pour qu'il reprenne l'entraînement en même temps que le japonais. Yuri ne pouvant pour l'instant patiner que deux heures par jour, Yakov avait demandé à Victor de consacrer le reste de la journée à son propre entraînement. Le russe releva les yeux vers Yuri :

\- Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison avant d'y aller ?

\- Non, je… Enfin si ça te dérange pas, je préférerai rester ici. J'ai bien envie de te regarder patiner.

La réponse de Yuri avait légèrement rassuré Victor. Même si ça faisait quelques jours que le japonais avait retrouvé un rythme de sommeil normal, ayant moins besoin de dormir qu'après les mondiaux, il avait peur que l'entraînement ne recommence à le fatiguer. Il était soulagé de voir que Yuri était en pleine forme après ses deux heures de patinage et que, dans quelques semaines, il pourrait à nouveau s'entraîner au même rythme que d'habitude sans pour autant en être épuisé. Le russe esquissa un léger sourire avant d'acquiescer et d'enfiler ses patins.

Yuri restait appuyé contre la balustrade, ne pouvant se lasser de regarder Victor patiner. Si lui non plus ne s'était pas entraîné pendant les trois semaines qu'ils avaient passées à se reposer, ça ne se remarquait absolument pas dans sa manière de patiner. Victor avait toujours eu ces mouvements fluides, aériens, cette grâce naturelle qu'il admirait depuis toujours. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il l'observait quand il aperçut Yurio le rejoindre à côté de lui.

\- Alors ça y est, porcelet, tu es d'attaque pour reprendre l'entraînement sans t'effondrer ?

Un pincement au cœur le saisit devant l'allusion de Yurio mais il ne répliqua pas.

\- Ça va mieux, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt. Je compte bien te ridiculiser cette année encore !

Yuri sourit intérieurement. Décidément, le jeune patineur ne changerait jamais.

\- Tu as déjà tes chorégraphies pour la prochaine saison ? interrogea le japonais.

\- Lilia est encore en train de me les écrire. Ça me fait toujours autant chier de danser ses ballets, mais vu que ça a marché l'année dernière…

\- Elle fait des chorégraphies sympas, confirma Yuri. Je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

\- Bien sûr que je vais m'en sortir.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose, Yakov appela Yurio, lui rappelant que sa pause était finie. Le jeune russe s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction de l'entrée de la piste, avant de s'immobiliser et de se retourner.

\- Yuri ?

\- Oui ?

Yurio resta silencieux quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots, avant de souffler :

\- C'est cool que tu ailles mieux. La saison aurait pas été drôle sans toi.

* * *

\- Allez, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! conclut Yakov.

Victor acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en reprenant sa respiration. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Yuri et lui avaient repris l'entraînement. Le japonais avait augmenté ses heures de patinage, se rapprochant progressivement de son rythme habituel, et Victor jonglait entre leurs séances pour s'entraîner en même temps. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour rejoindre le bord de la piste, Yakov arrêta Victor.

\- Tout va bien pour toi ? s'inquiéta Yakov. Tu as l'air encore plus angoissé que Yuri quand tu l'entraînes…

\- Ça va, je… J'ai juste peur que ça recommence. Il tient le coup jusqu'à présent mais… J'ai peur que mon entraînement l'épuise à nouveau et que la même chose se produise lors de la prochaine saison.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, assura Yakov. Je te l'ai dit, cette culpabilité ne disparaîtra jamais complètement, et c'est tant mieux, c'est ça qui t'empêchera de recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Honnêtement… Si à présent tu vois qu'il fatigue à nouveau… Tu le laisseras continuer ?

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai compris que c'était idiot d'insister alors qu'au début, un ou deux jours de repos peuvent suffire à lui permettre de récupérer. Et lui aussi, il saura quand s'arrêter.

\- Exactement, conclut le coach russe. Donc ça n'arrivera plus.

Victor resta pensif quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers Yakov.

\- Réponds-moi honnêtement… commença Victor. Tu ne te sens pas capable de l'entraîner, pas vrai ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'en être capable ou pas… commença lentement Yakov. Tu me connais, Victor, et tu connais mes méthodes d'entraînement. Même si elles ont fonctionné sur beaucoup de patineurs, il y en a d'autres que j'ai juste réussi à dégoûter du patinage et… J'ai peur que Yuri ne fasse partie de ceux-là. Je peux essayer de le prendre avec des pincettes si tu veux que je l'entraîne mais… Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Victor acquiesça lentement.

\- J'ai sincèrement envie de l'entraîner, avoua-t-il. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'adore l'aider à progresser et à quel point il me rend fier quand je le vois réussir en compétition. Mais… J'ai trop peur de refaire des erreurs. Même si ça ne concerne plus son rythme d'entraînement, je peux me planter à nouveau et… Je m'en voudrais trop. Il est tellement doué, talentueux, surprenant… Je m'en remettrai jamais si une de mes erreurs plombait sa carrière.

\- Tu veux que je garde un œil sur vous ? proposa Yakov. Que je me permette d'intervenir si j'estime que tu fais une erreur dans son entraînement ?

\- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna Victor. Tu… Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit, tu as été le seul entraîneur capable de le faire briller et de lui donner la force de surmonter ses angoisses. C'est avec toi qu'il obtiendra les meilleurs résultats, c'est une certitude, et ce serait franchement dommage que vous vous arrêtiez là. Et encore plus pour cette raison.

Victor acquiesça avec un pâle sourire.

\- Merci Yakov. Merci infiniment.

\- Je t'en prie.

Le coach resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Tu sais Victor… Je suis persuadé qu'avec du temps et de l'expérience en plus… Tu arriveras à devenir un bien meilleur coach que je ne l'ai jamais été.

* * *

Yuri tenta de nouer sa cravate mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il y parvienne. L'appréhension qui le dévorait depuis le début de la journée se transformait petit à petit en angoisse et il sentait sa respiration accélérer rien qu'à l'idée de l'épreuve qui l'attendait dans quelques minutes.

\- Un coup de main ? souffla tendrement Victor.

Sans attendre qu'il réponde, le russe noua habilement la cravate de son élève et l'ajusta avant de sourire.

\- Et voilà. Ça va ? Tu as l'air nerveux…

\- Un peu… avoua-t-il. J'ai jamais aimé les interviews.

\- Excuse-moi. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû leur promettre qu'on en ferait une quand tu seras sur pieds.

\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! assura Yuri. Je n'y aurais pas échappé de toute façon… Au contraire, je suis content qu'on la fasse ensemble.

Yuri avait à présent repris son rythme d'entraînement normal, enthousiasmé par l'annonce de Victor de continuer à le coacher. La nouvelle selon laquelle il était complètement remis avait rapidement fuité et les deux patineurs avaient été harcelés par la presse qui leur demandait des interviews. Visiblement, les journalistes n'avaient pas oublié que Victor leur avait dit qu'ils s'exprimeraient ensemble lorsque le japonais irait mieux. Ils avaient finalement décidé de tenir une conférence de presse pour pouvoir répondre le plus rapidement possible à toutes leurs questions. Depuis la loge dans laquelle ils se préparaient, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les journalistes qui commençaient à remplir la salle.

\- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir acheté ce costume, sourit Victor en dévisageant son petit-ami de haut en bas. Il te va beaucoup mieux que l'ancien.

Yuri rougit légèrement, intimidé par la façon dont Victor le dévorait du regard. Le russe glissa sa main sous son menton et se rapprocha de lui pour souffler :

\- Aie confiance en toi. Tout va bien se passer. Ils ne vont pas te manger…

\- Je sais bien. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi dire, c'est tout.

\- Je serai là si ça arrive. A nous deux, on devrait réussir à leur dire ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre !

Yuri acquiesça d'un hochement de tête déterminé. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la loge et Victor alla ouvrir à l'organisateur qui les informait que tous les journalistes étaient à présent rentrés. Le russe se retourna vers son élève.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt !

Ils sortirent de la loge et atteignirent rapidement l'estrade de présentation. Ils s'avancèrent sous les flashs des appareils photos et Victor se rapprocha du micro pour parler en premier.

\- Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venus. Comme promis nous sommes à présent prêts à répondre à toutes vos questions concernant la dernière saison.

\- Yuri, commença l'un des journalistes, que vous est-il arrivé lors des mondiaux ? Vous sentez-vous mieux à présent ?

Yuri s'avança vers le micro et commença timidement :

\- Mon malaise était dû à de l'épuisement. Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir le rythme des entraînements et je n'ai pas voulu renoncer aux deux dernières compétitions de la saison pour m'arrêter. C'était stupide, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent je vais mieux. Et je connais mes limites, donc je peux vous promettre que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je… Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de toutes les personnes qui ont cru en moi pour ces mondiaux. Je tâcherai de ne plus vous décevoir à l'avenir.

Un autre reporter les interrogea :

\- Victor, à Helsinki, vous aviez dit à nos confrères que vous assumiez totalement les responsabilités du malaise de Yuri. Cela signifie-t-il que vous avez démissionné de vos fonctions d'entraîneur ?

\- Quand j'ai prononcé ces mots, c'était en effet ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Beaucoup de personnes ont critiqué Yuri suite à son malaise mais je tiens à ce que les choses soient claires : Ce sont mes méthodes d'entraînement qui l'ont poussé dans cet état, rien d'autre. Je ne suis coach que depuis un an et ce drame m'a fait réaliser que j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre. Cependant… Plusieurs personnes – à commencer par Yuri lui-même – m'ont fait comprendre que démissionner de mes fonctions reviendrait au contraire à fuir mes responsabilités. Je suis bien décidé à apprendre de cette erreur pour m'améliorer et emmener Yuri sur tous les podiums qu'il convoitera pour la saison prochaine. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner.

\- Vous confirmez donc que cet événement ne changera rien à vos projets initiaux ? Nous pouvons nous attendre à vous retrouver tous les deux lors de la prochaine saison ?

\- En effet, ça ne change rien, confirma Yuri avec un sourire. Victor a accepté de continuer à m'entraîner tout en revenant lui-même dans la compétition. En toute franchise… Je pense que c'était la meilleure décision qu'il pouvait prendre pour me motiver à prendre ma revanche cette saison. Je suis franchement heureux d'avoir la chance de patiner à ses côtés.

Un autre journaliste reprit :

\- Comment avez-vous accueilli la décision de Victor de continuer à vous entraîner ?

\- Avec soulagement, répondit sans hésiter le japonais. Victor est un excellent coach et je suis heureux de pouvoir continuer à travailler avec lui. Ma carrière n'aurait plus été la même avec un autre entraîneur.

\- Vous ne lui en voulez pas pour ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous êtes beaucoup à penser que Victor m'a obligé à continuer et à aller aux mondiaux malgré mon état, mais c'est faux. Il était le premier à me demander de déclarer forfait, c'est moi qui ai insisté.

\- Nous avons tous les deux commis des erreurs, confirma Victor. Mais le plus important dans cette histoire, c'est que nous en avons tous les deux tiré des leçons et que nous revenons dans la compétition plus forts que jamais. Nous vous retrouvons tous les deux sur le podium du Grand Prix et des mondiaux pour vous le prouver !

Yuri fut légèrement surpris par l'assurance et l'audace du russe, mais ne le laissa pas voir. D'un geste, son coach passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui pendant que les journalistes les prenaient en photo. L'un d'eux reprit :

\- Beaucoup de gens s'interrogent sur la nature de votre relation. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

Les deux patineurs se figèrent légèrement. Ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de laisser planer le doute sur le sujet en public afin de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, mais Yuri ne voyait pas comment répondre sans esquiver la question. Ce fut Victor qui répondit :

\- Yuri est mon élève. Je peux comprendre que notre attitude – surtout la mienne, en fait – puisse poser question mais… Si vous aviez un élève aussi doué, talentueux et prometteur que lui, vous comprendriez.

Victor resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point je suis fier d'être son entraîneur.

* * *

 ** _En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**

 ** _Pour ceux qui suivent In Memoriam, le prochain et dernier chapitre devrait arriver avant la fin de la semaine, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! J'espère que cette suite m'aidera à me faire pardonner !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas que seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


End file.
